Professor Layton - Life after Legacies
by Shadow Stik
Summary: My own ending to Prof Layton and the Azran Legacies. WARNING: Spoilers. Like in my Fanfic that took place at the end of Lost Future, I didn't like the ending so I changed it. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Ch 1: Coming with you

**_Life after Legacies_**

**_Ok, so I have been absent for ages from Fanfiction, and I have no excuse for that. The only explanation I have is I for some reason just lost my reason for writing. However, after playing, and completing the spectacular Prof Layton and the Azran Legacies, I felt inspired and motivated to write a new story. WARNING: SPOILER FOR THE END. DO NOT READ OTHERWISE. However, like in my story that took place at the end of Prof Layton and the Lost Future, I'm changing the ending because I didn't like it and find it a shame how Level 5 kept killing off the characters that didn't deserve it. So without further ado._**

**_Chapter 1: Coming with you._**

**_Author's Note: The character Aurora in this Fanfic is a real character from Prof Layton and the Azran Legacies but she is yet to be added to the list of Prof Layton characters, despite appearing in several other Fanfic I have read. She is not a character of my own creation. _**

**_Also, another character known as Descole is also another character that appeared multiple times throughout the prequel series of Prof Layton and in the movie, Eternal Diva. He too has yet to be added to the list of characters. Enjoy!_**

The Azran Sanctuary was collapsing all around them. Aurora spoke

"You must go quickly."

"Very well," Said Professor Layton. He tipped his hat to her, and turned and began to run. "Luke," he called as Luke was still standing in front of Aurora. Crying because she was about fade along with Azran.

"Goodbye…. Aurora," he choked out. She looked at him sadly, before giving him a small smile. That was enough to motivate him to move again. He turned and ran with the Professor to escape to sanctuary. Aurora watched as they ran. She was about to call goodbye when the Prism in the centre of the room began to glow again. And like when it brought back the Professor, Luke, Emmy, Bronev and Descole, it glowed a pure sun yellow. It spoke in a somewhat faint voice, and in Azran tongue, but Aurora caught every word regardless.

_"Aurora, you have fulfilled your role as emissary and completed the task set for you spectacularly. You continued in spite of knowing of your ultimate fate when you recovered the key stones and your full memory. You have overcome hardship and sadness and learned so much in your journey. You proved that the people of this day and age are indeed selfless and think of others. You followed their example when you wished for them to live and walk again. You like them, strive for a better future"_

The prism suddenly sent out a beam of light. The same that resurrected the Professor. It hit Aurora, but rather than cause her pain, it warmed her. As though she was standing in the sun on a fine, warm summer's day. The Prism spoke again.

_"May this gift of a new life grant you plenty and contentment Aurora."_

Suddenly, Aurora understood. The Azran were granting her wish. She had wished to be reborn. And in a sense, she was. A life lay at her feet.

Suddenly, the rest of reality hit her. She was still inside the Azran sanctuary. The collapsing Sanctuary. She began to run to the door. Just as she left, she turned and spoke to the room aloud.

"Thank you."

She started running again. She quickly reached the outside. The ground around her was falling apart. She saw the Professor and the others standing on another collapsing part of the sanctuary, nearer the lake that lay below.

The ground where she stood fell as well, with a small jolt. She let out a small yelp of surprise which caught the attention of a man nearby.

Descole.

"Professor!" She called to him, as she was unsure as to how to address him as he wasn't technically Professor Sycamore anymore. He turned and looked toward her. He raised his hand in acknowledgement that he heard her.

"Farewell Aurora." He called. He had to admit, he was curios as too how she was alive, but decided to push that aside.

"Where are you going?" She called back. He didn't answer her, but instead simply gave her a small wave, before her view of him became eclipsed by another piece of sanctuary. When it passed, he was gone.

Whilst she never really understood the man, his motives and intentions, or which side he was really fighting for, she assumed he hoped to disappear entirely, and that no-one know of his continued existence. She decided there was no point in calling for him anymore and resolved to wait until she was back on the ground.

She realised how close she was to landing in the lake, so he stood back from the edge of her platform. She landed with a small splash in the lake. She spotted the Professor, heading toward a police car. Presumably to give him a lift to somewhere where they could leave Froenborg.

She sprinted to him. More like splashed as she had to cross the small section of lake separating her from the bank. At one point she almost fell headfirst in when she slipped on some slimy, weed covered rock. She recovered her balance and continued. Luke was the first to hear her charging through the water. He turned and spotted her.

"Aurora," he shouted delightfully. He immediately began sprinting toward her. The Professor heard his shout, turned and saw Aurora as well and he ran after Luke to her. Luke had reached Aurora and hugged her delightfully, which she gladly returned. She actually didn't understand what a hug really was and resolved to imitate him, and smiled at the boy who was so glad to see her.

"Aurora, how come your alive," he said in a muffled voice, because he was hugging her so tightly, as though in fear she would suddenly start vanishing on the spot.

The Professor had reached them and he too was delighted that was back with them.

"Aurora, what happened in the Sanctuary?" The Professor asked her with a smile.

"The Azran spoke to me. They thanked me for my efforts and told me that I could stay," Aurora explained with a smile on her face. Luke had released her and stepped back to listen.

"I am delighted to hear it." The Professor said.

"Really," she asked.

"But of course," Layton said cheerfully. "It is excellent to hear that you are allowed a new life and that you're permitted to stay."

"I'm really happy your back too Aurora," Luke said ecstatically. Layton wasn't surprised, he was terribly upset when he thought her life was at an end, and he couldn't blame him. Aurora got on well with Luke throughout the adventure and they had become the very best of friends.

"Thank you both," Aurora said. "You don't know how much it means to have people say this about you."

"What do you mean Aurora?" The Professor enquired. It sounded to him as though the Azran had been cruel to her.

"I just have no recollection of anyone being so kind to me," Aurora told him. I spent so much time in ice and snow that any words of kindness that may have been spoke to me have been long forgotten."

"Well rest assured, we shall take care of you if you need it," Layton told her.

"Won't you need a place to stay Aurora?" Luke asked.

"I think so, but if you want me to stay with you, I would hate to be a burden," Aurora said. "Throughout this adventure I brought trouble. You didn't deserve it."

"Aurora, the moment Targent kidnapped you, I knew full well what we would be getting into when we went to liberate you. Targent are no more, so you need not fear them" The Professor said. "It was entirely out choice, but we were willing to help. And it shall remain that way. _A gentleman always helps a lady in need." _Luke was used to Professor saying things like this and kept note, as he aspired to be just like Layton.

_Archaeologist and True Gentleman._

"Yeah Aurora, the Professor and I wouldn't just leave you on your own," Luke said. "We're your friends, and friends are there no matter what. That's what friends are for."

"Well said Luke. I couldn't have said it better myself," The Professor looked proudly at his Apprentice. "Aurora, if you would like to stay with us, I have a spare room at home. You are more than welcome to it."

"Thank you," Aurora said. "I really appreciate it."

"You are most welcome Aurora. Now shall we take our leave now. The day grows weary," Layton said, observing the horizon, where the sun was setting over the silver peaks of Froenborg.

**_Did you all like it. Again, I am sorry for not updating or giving any real explanation for my absence from Fanfiction. I will try harder and a thank you to all who were patient with me and waited for a new update without spamming me with PM's complaining or whatever. I will try harder; however, I am at GCSE Year so I will have to study and so on. I will try though. Stay awesome everyone. I know you will._**


	2. Ch 2: What now?

**_Chapter 2: What now?_**

Aurora, alongside the Professor and Luke climbed into the police car waiting to give them a lift out of Froenborg. With their adventure complete, the Professor and the others had no reason to stay. Emmy was surprised that Aurora was alive so they explained what happened. Afterwards she looked over at Aurora, as though steeling herself to say something but couldn't find the words. Instead, she looked out the window.

Aurora was sat next to Luke, beside the window, and was also staring out of it. From here, she was able to see the damage done in full by the Golems. Everything was destroyed. The entire of Froenborg was levelled. Aurora couldn't help but feel disgusted, as though she had participated and caused all this damage. Luke looked at her.

"Aurora, what's wrong?" Luke asked. He had noticed a small tear in her eye. He expected her to be more cheerful. He looked out the window and immediately understood.

_She feels responsible. As though it was down to her that this happened._

"It isn't your fault Aurora," Luke said.

"But it is," Aurora said in a depressed voice.

"But it isn't," Luke persisted. "You had a job to do. You didn't make the Golems cause all that. That was them. Not you. You helped us stop them and saved us. We wouldn't be here without you."

Aurora looked slightly happier. Luke smiled at her, and she returned it. She continued looking out the window, but smiling slightly, as she now saw that the people of Froenborg were alive and well regardless.

"Luke," the Professor put his hand on his apprentice's shoulder

"Luke my boy, I am very proud of you." The Professor smiled at him, speaking in a low voice so the others couldn't hear him. "You are truly becoming fine gentleman with a wonderful ability, aside from being able to speak with animals of course. You proved yourself to be able to help comfort someone feeling so lost and sad. I am very proud that I can be here to see that."

"Thanks Professor. But you always say, a gentleman never ignores someone in need," Luke replied. "Im just doing my duty as a true gentleman."

"Regardless Luke, it is wonderful to see you being so tactful and saying just what was needed to cheer Aurora up," The Professor said. "I shall inform your parents about this, I am sure they would be very proud to hear it."

"Thanks Professor," Luke said.

At some point during their journey, the eyelids of Luke and Aurora began to droop. Layton couldn't blame them. It had been a long day, so he let them sleep. Luke snored lightly whereas Aurora simply breathed deeply, and calmly. Like a person when they wanted to calm themselves down after a fright.

It was now only Layton and Emmy awake. There was a small feeling of tension in the air. It was thick, thick as custard, so thick you could have cut it with a knife. It wasn't an air of tension as though one person had caught the other doing something unspeakable, it was the kind where neither person knew what to say, or do.

Just hours ago, Emmy had been his assistant. Someone he trusted. He trusted her still, as she convinced Bronev to leave Luke behind in the path to the sanctuary rather than drag him along against his will. But he was still uneasy. He just had no idea what to say to her. He was somewhat irked by the fact that she had in fact been a Targent Agent all this time.

And she was family. His cousin.

Aside from his mother and father, Lucille and Roland. The only people he would ever call his parents, he had never known family. He had lost and forgotten his brother so young. He never even knew he had a cousin.

His brother, Layton's thoughts momentarily turned to him. He was gone and he would never know him. He was alive, he had simply vanished in the Airship Bostonius, along with Raymond. He was a good man at heart. He was man who as a child gave up the chance of leading a happy life for the sake of his younger brother, in a desperate attempt to keep him safe and away from all off this.

Away from Targent. Away from the Azran. To keep him from becoming like his brother's alter ego, Descole, a man out for nothing but revenge and his own gain. He probably wanted his brother to be like his Desmond Sycamore persona, a good man with a family. Leading a happy, normal life. Well, that succeeded.

Then his cousin. Emmy Altava. His assistant. She had worked alongside him, to uncover secrets and puzzles left by the Azran. She helped him save the town of Misthallery when Descole attacked. She assisted him finding the kidnapped girl in the mystery, which ultimately circled around the ruined city of Ambrosia. She assisted him in identifying the culprit causing all the dark miracles in the City of Monte D'Or. And finally, she accompanied him in his quest to save Aurora, and apparently secure the Azran Legacy. Before revealing her true colours.

Layton was rather confused. Why had she defected to Targent anyway. What cause her to do this? Layton hoped to her an explanation from her but he decided to leave it for the time being. They were all exhausted, and needed rest. Their journey all around the world was not a simple one. They had had a mission, the outcome of which determined the fate of the world.

Thankfully, they were successful, and disaster was averted. The world was safe from the threat of the Azran Golems. The air remained tense in the car. It was so tense that even the driver could feel it. In an attempt to disperse it, he spoke.

"We should be near our destination shortly Professor," he said.

"Thank you," the Professor said in a toneless voice. That acted as a catalyst for Emmy to speak.

"Professor I'm sorry," Emmy said. The driver decided to remain silent and let them speak with each other. Whilst not fully understanding the situation, he knew that they need to talk something important through.

"What for Emmy? You said you did all that for Bronev," The Professor responded. "You never fully understood what would happen when the Legacy was unlocked did you?"

"No. Uncle Leon said it would help empower humanity," Emmy said. "He said the human race would gain great knowledge and wealth. He always said it was for the benefit of humanity. I suppose if it weren't for the golems threatening humanity, the work done by him and Targent may have benefited humanity."

"Perhaps," Layton said. He steeled himself for a moment before deciding to ask the question burning in his mind. "Why did you join Targent?"

Emmy expected this question, and after everything that happened, she decided she owed an explanation. And if anyone deserved an explanation, it was the man sitting beside her. He had defended a complete stranger when she was accused of stealing a boys wallet. He had no clue who she was and whether or not she would actually steal, but decided to step in and assist her regardless.

He was willing to put his life on the line to keep her safe by telling her to leave the area where Descole was attacking Misthallery. For an assistant, a person he only just met 2 days ago.

So she explained.

She told him about her parents and their beliefs. So when she was offered a position in Targent, she leapt at the chance. She was ready for anything. She explained how her Uncle trained her to fight. She told the Professor. How her Uncle had dispatched agents to all parts of the globe, in every job that might have some information on the Azran.

When she was done she took a deep breath. She felt somewhat better that she told someone. She knew the Professor wouldn't think much less of her but she decided that she didn't deserve a friend like him. He was willing to stand by her. She couldn't stand the idea of remaining the Professor's assistant; after all he had done for her. And what she had done to him.

"I'm resigning. Professor," Emmy said in a shaky voice.

**_Cliff Hanger. I thought that would make a good ending. I will be uploading the next chapter soon. Stay awesome everyone! I know you all will!_**


	3. Ch 3: A place to call home

**_Author's note: Back with the next chapter! Enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 3: A place to call home._**

She stood in the door way in her usual attire. Her yellow trench coat, with her light pink bowtie and jet black boots. Her trunk at her side, and a watery smile on her face. She had already spoken with Luke, and he was sad to see her go. She was happy that he forgave her though. He was a true gentleman with a heart of gold. She also spoke with Aurora and apologised to her. Aurora too forgave her and was sad to see her go.

She had such good friends and was sad to leave them. But staying in the company of people she had betrayed was too much for her to handle, regardless of what they thought of her. She though it better if she left quickly. A fast and easy exit rather than a long and sad one. That was how she often handled any goodbyes in her life. She would pack up her things beforehand in secret, apologise if necessary, say her final goodbyes and take her leave. It was her way, and now was no exception.

"I suppose this is it, Professor," Emmy said.

"You're really leaving?" The Professor asked.

"I have to. Targent is no more," Emmy explained, hoping it would be a good enough explanation. "That means my mission is over."

"You may have no mission, but a Professor still needs an assistant doesn't he?" The Professor asked, in a slightly joking manner.

"That's true. Especially a Professor who has a tendency to go on wild and dangerous adventures," she joked, hoping to prevent the mood in the air from becoming sad.

Layton chuckled before saying "Indeed, you have a point."

She walked over to the window and looked out to where Luke was, watering some plants on the university flower beds. He was talking to a dog and puppy next to him, and Aurora sat on a bench nearby, eyes closed with a content smile on her face. Perhaps she was sleeping. Emmy would never know. But Emmy knew that she was glad to have a place to call home. The Professor had stayed true to his word and gave Aurora one of his spare rooms at his house.

"Perhaps one day when I'm worthy of being your assistant, I'll come back," Emmy said. But in her mind she doubted she would ever have the courage to come back, worthy or not of the position.

"But in the meantime," she continued, "I think you have an excellent candidate already. Luke is the keenest and brightest assistant one could hope for," she said while walking over to pick up her trunk. "Anyway, I should be going now."

She had picked up her trunk and was walking out the door. But she stopped, just for a moment. Layton couldn't see but her eyes were clenched shut, repressing tears. Her body shook for a moment, before she dropped the case suddenly onto the floor, turned round and hugged the Professor.

"Goodbye… Professor Layton," she said in a shaky voice, continuing to repress tears.

"Thank you," the Professor said, placing his hands on her shoulders as she stood back. He gave her one last smile before she turned and picked up her fallen trunk. She took it and, went out the door, giving him a final smile as she turned the corner. Then she was gone. Sticking to her routine, she began to hurry along the corridor of Gressenheller University. Within minutes she was outside, and moving to her trusty yellow scooter. She strapped her trunk onto it firmly, climbed onto it. She kicked it into life, and with a roar of the engine, she sped out the gates, not knowing where she would wind up next.

Meanwhile back in the Professor's office, he was sitting at his desk thinking. He felt sad that Emmy had left, as she had been a very reliable assistant, and overall, more importantly a very good friend. He recounted the time he and Luke had spent with her. They had shared puzzles, and cups of tea. Laughed with one another and solved baffling mysteries. There was no doubt about it. Regardless of who she really was, he was going to miss the bright and vivacious Emmy Altava.

Luke had heard Emmy's motorbike and looked up. He just saw her speed out the gates. Despite what had happened during the final days he knew her, he was going to miss her. He had forgiven her for what she had done, even when using him as a threat to get the Professor to hand over the Key Stone. He knew she regretted it, which is why he forgave her. He wished her the best of luck when she left and he truly hoped that she would be ok.

Aurora too had heard Emmy's motorbike and saw her leave. Aurora was rather sad that Emmy was leaving as well, as she had helped her in their adventure. Emmy had done things that might have seemed like small acts to a normal person but to her meant the world. She had helped her select a new outfit to evade the terror of Targent, and had taught her a bit about the world they now lived in, alongside teaching her some basic life skills that could be useful to her if needed. Like Luke, she had wished her luck on her journey to who knows where, and hoped regardless that they may all meet again. As friends. Not spies for enemies and criminal organisations. Just friends.

**_Several Weeks later:_**

Layton, Luke and Aurora had settled in back in London, and into a normal life, after their adventure around the globe. For the first few days after getting back, it was odd not having Emmy around anymore so, the air was slightly depressed, but everyone soon realised this wasn't a good way to be all the time. So they attempted to look on the bright side of life. They realised this after listening to the song, Always look on the bright side of life. So that they did.

Aurora often accompanied the Professor to the university, and remained in his study whilst the Professor gave lectures and so on. She was well liked by the staff if they ever came to call as she was polite and clever, and if some of the staff needed help with a puzzle, she sometimes took up the task in the Professor's stead. As a result, she became well accepted by the staff. The Professor was of course, delighted to hear about it. There was one small problem though.

Rosetta Stone.**_ (Im sure you know her, she's that annoying flirtatious character who's infatuated with the Professor. That's the one.)_**

If Aurora was completely honest, she couldn't stand her. Her condescending attitude and general snide comments about her personality, which Rosetta viewed as obedient. But it wasn't like that at all. The Professor didn't ask Aurora to do jobs for him, normally Luke leapt at a task that the Professor needed. But most of the time, he normally did things himself, unless Luke or Aurora wanted to help, in which case they would divide the work between them. Other times, if the Professor needed something done, Aurora would gladly accept the task for him, as a way of repaying the Professor for his kindness, regardless of whether the Professor felt it was necessary, which he didn't.

But Rosetta didn't see it that way. She also insulted Aurora about her looks, saying she was ugly and so on. This was all because Rosetta wanted to be with the Professor and resorted to any means possible to make him hers.

And her deranged mind frame made her view Aurora as competition. **_(As you will have noticed, I have repeatedly insulted Rosetta. That is because I genuinely hate her. I simply find her to be an extremely annoying person.) _**But yet again, things weren't what they seemed. Aurora looked up to the Professor, almost like how a daughter looks up to her father. That was because he was kind and helpful to all, and in a way, like Luke, Aurora aspired to be like him. So she followed his example. She helped when needed; she didn't make a big deal out of nothing, though she didn't do that anyway, and she persisted in a set task.

Luke had just finished with watering the plants for the university and went to check the Professor's letter box and go back in. Aurora followed him inside as well. When they reached the Professor's office, they went inside. The Professor had taken to one of his puzzle books, looking for a distraction until the end of the day, as he had finished his work. Luke handed him the letters and went to sit down and flick through one of his own puzzle books. Aurora also picked up a book, Sherlock Holmes and began to read.

The Professor picked up the letter's and began to read through them. One was another puzzle from Dean Delmona; his granddaughter had sent him another puzzle. One was a thank you note. But there were 2 more. Both were in rather fancy, swirly writing. Layton recognised neither of them so he opened one. Inside was a simple note in the same curly writing. It read;

_Dear Professor Hershel Layton_

_I hope you are well, you need not fear for me as I am safe in the Bostonius, with Raymond. He too is well if you were wondering as I know you do. _

_I must confess, I am unsure as to why I wrote you this letter, I can only suppose it is out of guilt, and regret. Guilt that I had caused trouble in multiple places and you were dragged into those affairs when that was the complete opposite of what I wanted. _

_I also wrote this letter possibly out of regret. Regret that I never knew you and you never knew me. As we were separated while still young we never grew up together, as I suppose we should have as brother's and family. I hope you are well, along with Luke, and Aurora. Please apologise to them on my behalf would you as I am rather angry at myself that I had, in a sense put their lives at risk when we set out on that adventure. Also, give them my best and my regards, as it would put my mind at ease. Raymond sends his regards._

_All the best Professor._

_Descole._

_P.S. I know you may like to contact me, but as I am travelling now, I doubt that would be possible, so I advise you make no attempts as they would be a pointless use of your time._

Layton finished reading the letter with a small smile on his face. He was glad to hear that his brother was safe. He was also glad to know that his brother felt remorse for what he had done, though he would have preferred it never to have happened at all, but what's done is done.

The Professor handed Luke the letter and told him to read it aloud. Once Luke had finished, he too looked up with a smile and was also glad that Descole was sorry. They all decided that Descole was forgiven, and Layton turned his attention to the next letter.

It was slightly longer than Descole's and contained some unusual information. Apparently the Baron who resided in the small village of St. Mystere, and there was mystery circulating around something he had left hidden within the village. This something was known only as the _"Golden Apple."_ There were no other details about what this _"Apple"_ was or where it was.

Being the Gentleman he was, Layton immediately resolved to help. He requested that Luke and Aurora pack a few things, spoke with Dean Delmona about another Sabbatical, which he was granted. So they set out for St. Mystere the very next day.

**_Another Chapter done and dusted. Hope your enjoying the story so far. I suppose this is just going to be me rewriting the rest of the Layton series with Aurora edited in. Why? Cause its Fanfiction and we can do what we like! I suppose that's what's great about writing. You have ZERO limits. Whoa, Im getting philosophical here. Not normal of me. Anyway, next chapter coming soon. Stay awesome everyone, as you always do._**


	4. Ch 4: A new adventure

**_Author's Note: Chapter 4 is ready! Also, one more thing. Once again I would like to say thank you to everyone who remained patient with me throughout the time I was offline from Fanfiction. Its pretty awesome to know that people are that patient with someone that they never even met!_**

**_Chapter 4: A new adventure._**

With their preparation's made, Professor Layton, Luke and Aurora were ready to set off to St. Mystere, but in his haste the Professor hadn't actually told them where they were going. They got inside the Professor's trust car, which had been dubbed by Luke as the "LaytonMobile." At first Luke wasn't massively fond of the car. He didn't hate it, he simply though it was old, but like Emmy said, he didn't understand the unique charm of the old car. However he soon became extremely fond of it. He also knew why the Professor loved it. Its increased roof height allowed him to keep his hat on whilst driving without it having to be cramped down or squashed.

Aurora loved the old car as well. She had to confess she didn't understand why, it was simply a nice, simple car. She supposed it was the "Charm" the car had, which is why Layton and Luke were so fond of it. She settled herself in the back of the car, and took out a puzzle book the Professor had given her. She began leafing through, searching for a challenge. Whilst she loved the all the other puzzles, like Luke and the Professor, she always enjoyed a challenge. She became so absorbed in the puzzles she had no idea how far they had travelled or for how long until she finally became aware of the lack of noise made by other cars. She looked out the window and saw they were making their way down a winding country lane.

The Professor had handed Luke a letter in the front of the car, and after Luke finished reading, he handed it to Aurora. Whilst Aurora read through the letter, Luke asked the Professor a question.

"I don't understand Professor, why are we going to help solve an inheritance dispute?" Luke asked.

"Luke my boy, do you really think I would take on an ordinary request such as that?" The Professor replied. Just as he was about to continue Aurora spoke.

"Yes, you are a gentleman after all Professor, and the letter was sent by a lady. You never refuse the request of a lady" she joked with a smile. Luke and the Professor gave small chuckles before the Professor continued.

"Yes Aurora my dear, I suppose I would have regardless. But you both read that letter so you know about the main reason that letter was sent," The professor continued. "The main reason I was so drawn into helping is the supposed "Golden Apple."

"But what is the Golden Apple Professor? The letter was hardly specific" Luke asked, somewhat dumbfounded by the obscurity of the letter.

"That's just it Luke. No-one is actually sure," The Professor explained. "It's a mystery."

"Well you're a really good detective Professor," Aurora said.

The Professor chuckled before saying "Aurora, you and Luke both know I am no detective."

"But you're like Sherlock Holmes. Solving tough cases for people," Aurora said smiling.

"I may be but I am an archaeologist. Sherlock Holmes meanwhile was a detective. I suppose there may be similarities between me and brilliant character created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. But I remain an archaeologist," The Professor said.

"Did you read Sherlock Holmes when you were a kid Professor?" Luke asked.

"Yes I did Luke. And I must say, it was a marvellous book series," The Professor said. "But we are digressing a bit, so we must abandon the topic of Sherlock Holmes and return to the original at hand. The Golden Apple."

"Oh right, sorry for creating distraction Professor," Aurora said.

"You need not apologise Aurora, it's quite alright," The Professor said.

"Does anyone know what the Golden Apple is Professor?" Luke asked.

"No Luke. No-one knows at all. We have only speculation as to what this enigma is. Some speculate it's a gem, or diamond. Some think it may actually be an apple statue, coloured gold. However, what really has people so desperate to find this treasure is the large prize for the one who finds this "Apple."

"What's that Professor," Aurora enquired, curious.

"The Baron, Augustus Reinhold stated in his will that the finder of this treasure would be given his entire estate. That means the whole of St. Mystere," The Professor said.

"The entire village," Luke said, shocked that someone would put such a price on the line.

"And the Baron's entire wealth to go with it Luke," The Professor said. "Which, given his status is presumably a large one."

"So, in other words, all his possession's," Aurora summarised.

"Correct you two," Layton answered. "That is why everyone is in such a flurry. Everyone wishes to find this "Apple." However, as you can see, the Baron did not make it easy. He left no details as to what the Apple really is. I never knew the man, but if I were to guess, he wanted only someone worthy to claim this prize. I wish I could have met the Baron while he was alive, he sounds like quite an unusual man."

"Is that your famous intuition acting up again Professor?" Luke joked.

"This is speculation indeed Luke. But for now we have one other issue. Aurora perhaps you could solve this puzzle for us," The Professor asked.

"Ok Professor," Aurora said. She took the puzzle, reads through the instructions and solved it within moments. Luke asked to have a go and too solved it within moments.

"Well done. We should be arriving shortly," The Professor said.

"Do you mean you already had worked out our destination Professor?" Luke asked.

"I couldn't resist a puzzle, and a basic puzzle like that can be solved with a glance," Layton said.

"Is that the village there then Professor?" Aurora said pointing down the hill to a village that came into a view.

"Indeed Aurora," Layton answered. Within minutes, they had parked the LaytonMobile by the surrounding forest, and were faced with another problem. Surrounding the entire of the village was a moat. Why was a mystery to the Professor, but they couldn't be distracted by that. They had to figure out a way to cross.

"We could swim over," suggested Luke, though he didn't think his idea really held water. **_(Terrible Puns LOL. Terrible Puns For The Win!)_**

"We could but it's terribly cold," The Professor said.

"Isn't there a bridge or anything Professor," Aurora asked.

"Ah, there is indeed Aurora," Layton said cheerfully, pointing over to a drop-down bridge.

They went over to the bridge and saw a man managing it. He appeared to be tinkering with some sort of motor. Layton presumed it was what dropped down the bridge.

"Excuse me sir," Layton called to him. He stopped his work and turned to face them.

"What," he snapped at them.

"Would it be possible for you to lower the bridge for us sir?" Layton requested politely.

"Why should I do that. Why should I lower the bridge for some fancy outsiders?" The man said sharply.

"Well, we were requested to come to St. Mystere by Lady Dahlia," Layton explained. "I believe there is an issue regarding the Baron Reinhold's will."

"Ah, my apologies. Lady Dahlia said there might be some visitors to the village," The man said.

"Its quite all right. So can you lower the bridge please," Layton asked.

"One problem. As you can plainly see, my electric motors gone all stupid, so I have to use the Hand Crank, but I don't know what slot it goes in. So fancy pants, which slot is it," The Man said.

**_Chapter Finished! Next one coming soon! Stay awesome everyone! As per usual!_**


	5. Ch 5: The Village of St Mystere

**_Author's Note: Time for chapter 5!_**

**_Chapter 5: The Village of St. Mystere_**

Aurora asked the Professor if she could take on the puzzle, to which he said yes. She was delighted when she got the answer on her first try.

"Right, one moment and I'll have the bridge down," The Man said. He lowered the bridge and The Professor, Luke and Aurora crossed.

"Name's Franco," The man said gruffly.

"Professor Layton," The Professor held out his hand, but the man didn't take it. He looked at Luke and Aurora

"Of course, how rude of me, this is-"The Professor was cut of by Luke.

"Im Luke Triton, the Professor's apprentice," Luke said proudly.

"And this Aurora," The Professor introduced her.

"Hello," Aurora said cheerfully, holding out her hand. Franco took it, followed by the Professor's, then Luke's.

"Right then. You know the way to Lady Dahlia's home or do you want directions," Franco asked.

"I think we're fine thank you Mr Franco," The Professor responded politely. "Luke, Aurora, let us not delay any longer. Lady Dahlia is waiting."

The Professor, Aurora and Luke went through the village, occasionally talking to some of its residents, and solving a few puzzles, and a mysterious man known only as Stachenscarfen, who gave them a lesson about hint coins. After a while they reached Lady Dahlia's home. A man named Ramon had them solve one more puzzle, before they could go on.

Finally they arrived at Lady Dahlia's home. They were welcomed in by the Butler, Matthew who directed them upstairs, where they could speak to Lady Dahlia at last. Layton and others entered the room, and shortly after, Lady Dahlia stepped out from a room in the back.

"You must be Professor Layton I presume," She said in a somewhat posh tone, as though she were superior to other people. "It's an honour to make your acquaintance."

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine," The Professor said politely. He was about to introduce Luke and Aurora but a loud, resounding crash from somewhere outside rattled the room and its inhabitants. Lady Dahlia gave a small shriek as her cat, Claudia leapt from her arms and charged out the door. Luke would have tried to catch her but the crash had thrown him from his feet. He jumped to his feet and helped up Aurora who had also fallen.

"You, why didn't you catch my Claudia baby," Lady Dahlia said irritably at the Professor. He looked slightly shocked at being blamed but pushed it aside.

"Would you like me, Luke and Aurora to go and fetch her," The Professor asked.

"Yes, go," Dahlia said sharply. "Oh Claudia, what might happened to you out there," She said sadly as Luke, Layton and Aurora left to go find the runaway cat. Once outside and when he was certain they were out of earshot of Lady Dahlia, Luke said angrily

"Why's she blaming you Professor, it isn't your fault the cat ran away."

"Never mind Luke, we would do well to simply search for the cat," The Professor said simply.

"It is rather unfair that she treated you like that Professor," Aurora said, sounding somewhat distressed that the man who was so kind was treated so harshly. And for something he didn't deserve.

"Not to worry Aurora, let us simply seek our feisty feline," The Professor said.

They eventually tracked the lost kitty, and Luke attempted to communicate with her. However, Claudia either didn't like strangers or didn't like Luke for some reason, because the cat lashed out at the poor boy. Before they could do much more, the cat was gone.

"Ow, why did she do that?" Luke said, with a small tear going in his eye, and cut on his hand.

"Perhaps she is scared Luke," the Professor said. They continued through and eventually tracked the cat down to some chained gates, that seemed to lead to a park. Aurora decided to take her chances with this erratic animal.

"Careful Aurora, that cat's viscous," Luke said warningly, as Aurora approached the animal.

"I'll be alright," Aurora said simply, as she crouched down and help her hand out to the cat. The cat approached cautiously at first before allowing Aurora to stroke her. She even permitted Aurora to pick her up and hold her in her arms, purring contentedly.

"Ah, perhaps our furry friend prefers a ladies touch," Layton said with a smile. "Well done Aurora."

"Thank you Professor," Aurora said, happy that she had accomplished the task, without getting scratched. With the cat with them, the trio returned to Lady Dahlia who was delighted to have her cat back.

"Thank you," she said as she lifted her beloved pet from Aurora's arms. Satisfied that the three had returned with her cat, she explained the details of the mystery circulating around the "Golden Apple." After hearing the full details of the case, Layton Luke and Aurora resolved to search around the village and attempt to find some details of what the "Apple" was and where it could be found.

It was late however outside, so the three decided to best course of action was to check into a hotel for the night. Layton and Luke were in one room and Aurora in another. Both Luke and Aurora were tired by this point and so they went straight to bed. Layton however was thinking over something in mind.

He had noticed, and was sure Luke and Aurora had too, that there was a large, haphazardly built tower on the other side of the village. Something about it had piqued his interest, and he had a feeling that something relating to the "Golden Apple" was within that tower, or perhaps the "Apple," itself. He had also noticed upon entering Lady Dahlia's mansion, several portraits lining the walls, depicting members of the late Baron's family. Before he could give the matter much more thought though, he had too dropped off to sleep.

**_I think that's my shortest chapter to date. Hope you all enjoyed it regardless, next chapter coming soon and it will be a little longer! Stay awesome!_**


	6. Ch 6: Investigating

**_Author's Note: The next chapter, as promised to all the faithful, and patient readers._**

**_Chapter 6: Investigations_**

Luke and Layton both woke early the next day, but decided to allow Aurora longer to sleep as it was barely past 6 O'clock. Wondering what had caused their return to consciousness, they noticed they had left the window open overnight. Presumably a cold breeze must have eventually flown through.

The Professor decided they should go over the information they had at their disposal, and draw up a plan for the day's investigations. The Professor decided they should ask about the large, and dominating tower up on the north side of the village. Layton was correct in assuming Luke had noticed it and was just a curious as to why it was here, and what is was for.

"Hey Professor, do you think the Golden Apple could be up that tower?" Luke asked curiously.

"I have an inkling it might be up there as well my boy. In any case, it seems to be a very imposing building, so it may well be true." The Professor said. "It has many floors, so keeping something hidden up there would probably take little effort. But we should gather some evidence before jumping to any conclusions."

At that moment, Aurora walked in.

"Good morning Aurora. Did you sleep well last night my dear?" The Professor asked kindly. He was slightly worried as to how Aurora would cope in new surroundings, if only for at most, a few days.

"Well thank you Professor, what about you and Luke?" she asked back.

"Like logs until we discovered we'd left the window open," Luke supplied.

"I would have come in here earlier because I woke up early, but I didn't want to wake you," Aurora said.

"Thank you Aurora, but we woke up early as well. As a matter of fact, we were just going over the day's plans," The Professor said.

"So what are we doing?" Aurora enquired.

"We are going to enquire about any information concerning the Golden Apple," The Professor explained.

"And we're going to ask about that huge tower, you know, the one on the other side of the village," Luke filled in.

"Alright, can we get some breakfast first though please Professor?" Aurora asked, right at that moment both Luke's and Aurora's stomach growled.

Layton chuckled before replying with a yes. They left the hotel, and found a café and had a few bacon rolls. Luke had the most, due to his remarkably large appetite. After eating they began to ask around about the Apple. Not many had the slightest clue about the apple of its whereabouts. Some people even had no idea of what they were talking about. Luke and Aurora were somewhat downhearted, but one person mentioned the village hall and suggested asking Rodney, the man who runs it. So they resolved to go there. It was near Lady Dahlia's residence, so if they couldn't get any new leads, they would ask her.

They arrived at the hall and eventually met Rodney. He couldn't give them much info but suggested they go and ask around the north of St. Mystere, telling them to go through the gate at the bottom of the Clock Tower. Layton thanked him, doffed his hat before they set out again. Once outside, Layton turned to Luke and Aurora.

"Luke, Aurora. Would you both mind investigating the North of the Village for me? I wish to speak again with Lady Dahlia," Layton explained.

"No problem Professor," Luke said cheerfully. "We'll scour the north for as much information as possible."

"I think we can manage that Professor," Aurora said.

"Thank you both, shall we meet back at the clock tower afterwards, around 12:30," The Professor suggested.

"Easy," Luke said.

So they set of for their respective destinations. Whilst Luke and Aurora were walking, they heard a man shout in anger. It sounded like Franco, the man who ran the bridge, so they went so if he needed any assistance.

"Uh, Mr Franco, is there a problem?" Aurora asked cautiously.

"Oh, hullo," he said gruffly. "Aurora wasn't it? And Luke?"

"Yes, we heard your shout. Is there a problem we can help with?" Aurora asked.

"Only if you've seen a Crank floating about the place," he said snappily.

"You mean the crank's gone missing," Luke said. When did you last see it?" Aurora took out her notebook that the Professor gave her, in case she needed to remember something. It also had a calendar, and a pocket sized calculator. She began noting down everything that Franco said.

"It went missing shortly after some random girl arrived. Tallish, looked about student age. University most likely," Franco said. "Didn't like that girl. She asked me about where your tall hatted friend was. Told her I didn't know. She got quite angry at that, said I was stupid. I asked her how old she was, she said university age. Told her she didn't act like it. Stormed right off after that." Luke and Aurora both couldn't help but give a small laugh at this.

"Well, if we find the drawbridge crank, we'll bring it back to you," Luke said.

"Thank you. Your good kids," Franco said, in a gruff, but grateful tone none-the-less. "Sorry when I was rough with you yesterday, Im not trusting of outsiders see."

"It's not a problem," Luke said.

They left him, and he continued searching his shed for the crank. Once out of earshot Luke asked Aurora "What's the chances Rosetta followed the Professor out here?"

"Very high, that was an accurate description," Aurora said, sounding somewhat irritable.

"Are you alright Aurora?" Luke asked, sensing her anger.

"Not really. Rosetta's always rude to me," Aurora said sadly.

"Why?" Luke asked. Though he had an idea already, in the back of his head.

"Thinks I want to be with the Professor," Aurora explained.

"Im not surprised. She's totally in love with the Professor and tries to put down anyone she sees as competition. I always thought she was a bit out of her mind," Luke said. "She's rude to me as well, but she just thinks Im annoying."

"I always though she singled me out," Aurora said even more sadly.

"No, it's pretty much everyone she doesn't like. But if it bothers you, tell the Professor. She'd listen to him. She'd think it ruin her chances of she didn't," Luke suggested.

"I don't want to cause him any trouble though," Aurora said.

"He wouldn't mind. He doesn't want you upset or anything like that Aurora. He'd want to help," Luke said. "You should know that by now." He added.

"Alright, but only if she does it again," Aurora agreed.

"Alright. Anyway, we should get on with investigating the north of the village." Luke said.

"Oh yes, your right," Aurora said. So they set off together look around the north of St. Mystere.

**_Meanwhile with the Professor:_**

"So your absolutely certain The Baron left no other details as out the apples whereabouts, aside from it being in this village," The Professor asked Lady Dahlia.

"No he didn't. If he gave someone a challenge, he gave them a difficult one," Lady Dahlia said, recounting the time she spent with him whilst he was alive.

"Did he give any details about what the apple actually was?" The Professor continued. He had an idea, but wanted to confirm it.

"Nothing about that either. As I said, he loved giving difficult challenges," Lady Dahlia told him. "Often left me stumped if he gave me a puzzle."

"I see. Well thank you for your time Lady Dahlia," the Professor said.

"You're welcome. I'll let you know if I do find something," Lady Dahlia said.

"And I shall do likewise," The Professor said. He tipped his hat to her, and left the luxurious mansion. He stopped just by the front door though and took a look at the portraits that lined the wall. One of them, he was sure held a connection with the _Golden Apple_ that everyone so desperately sought.

**_Back with Luke and Aurora._**

They had asked practically everyone they saw. Save for one gloomy looking women called Agnes, who apparently told everyone who she spoke too that they would have horrible fortune in their future. As a result she was commonly avoided by most of the people in the village.

"No-one knows a thing about eh Apple," Luke said downhearted.

"Surely someone must know something," Aurora said. She was a patient person, but even she had to admit, asking everyone and learning next to nothing was certainly testing her somewhat. Luke was also patient, but he near the end of his tether as well, and was even considering giving up. They checked the time and realised it was time to meet with the Professor and discuss their findings. With that in mind, they set off for the village Clock Tower.

They found the Professor standing there, waiting patiently for Luke and Aurora to appear. He noticed them approaching and turned toward them.

"Have you learnt anything new?" He asked.

"Nothing. We asked everyone we met in the north of the village and no-one knew anything about the _Golden Apple_" Aurora said, looking crestfallen that they had failed the Professor.

"But we did find out someone had taken the Crank for the bridge Professor," Luke said.

"Oh, I had almost forgotten. Also, apparently Rosetta may be here Professor," Aurora filled him in.

"Yes, I am aware of that," The Professor looked uncomfortable. "I had spotted her earlier, walking away from the bridge. She looked quite irritable, so I thought it best to let her cool down alone."

"Yeah. Franco annoyed her because she was being rude. He said she didn't act her age." Luke said, with s slight smirk on his face.

"Aside from that, what did he say about his missing Drawbridge Crank?" The Professor asked. Whilst he doubted it had little relevance to the case, he was obliged to help as a gentleman.

"Funnily enough, he said it disappeared right after he let Rosetta in," Luke said.

"I doubt she has anything to do with it to be honest Luke," The Professor said. "However, I am wondering about something else."

"The tower?" Aurora questioned.

"Aside from that. Im wondering about the crash we heard yesterday at Lady Dahlia's house. I investigated it before I went to see Lady Dahlia, and it looked like some sort of flying contraption," The Professor explained.

"Really," Luke said shocked.

"Yes, there was little left though. I imagine that its owner either salvaged parts from it or attempted to simply cover up their tracks. If I were to guess, I imagine the pilot of the machine may have been the same perpetrator who stole the crank to the drawbridge."

"That would make sense. If you're willing to infiltrate a village, you'd be willing to steal a crank for a drawbridge. But why?" Luke wondered.

"If I were to guess, it would be that our thief doesn't want to risk the chance of someone else finding the apple and making off with it." The Professor speculated. " I imagine when they heard about it and the speculation of it being a valuable gem or treasure reached their ears, they decided to track it down, in the hopes of gaining great wealth."

"That would make sense," Aurora agreed.

"So what next?" Luke asked.

"Maybe we should ask around to see of anyone's seen any unusual activity," Aurora suggested.

"That would indeed be the best course. I think we should once again separate. May hands make light work," Layton suggested. "Luke, Aurora, would you mind investigating the north again?"

"Not a problem Professor," Luke said.

"Should we meet back at the hotel Professor when we have finished investigating Professor?" Aurora asked.

"I think that would be wise. We shall meet back at the hotel at around 2 O'clock," The Professor told them.

"Right you are Professor," Luke said. So they split up once more to investigate the village, hoping to learn if there is indeed a newcomer and thief in the village. Little did they know what waited for them at the end of their investigation of the curious village of St. Mystere.

**_Authors Note: Chapter complete! If Im correct, this is my longest chapter so far in this story. The numbers on Fanfiction certainly agree with me. Hope you're all continuing to enjoy the story as much as Im enjoying writing it! The next chapter will be ready soon! In the meantime, STAY AWESOME EVERYONE! _**


	7. Ch 7: The Run-a-way Fairground

**_Author's Note: After checking the number's this is undoubtedly my longest Fanfic story to date. But funnily enough, my most popular story is set in the world of HTTYD. My one-shot turned full story, which remains incomplete after I vanished for ages, I will complete it. Maybe, I don't know. And that story featured HALF the number of chapters this one does, and less than half the words. Ah well, no-one knows what will be popular next. Anyway, on with the story._**

**_Also, I know I said that I may not be able to update at all, but I felt bad about leaving you all with nothing to read aside from an announcement, so here's another chapter. Also, thank you Shimmering Sky for wishing me luck on my exams._**

**_Chapter 7: The Run-a-way fairground._**

Unlike information on the Golden Apple, many of the people of St. Mystere had some info to share about the mysterious newcomer to the village. Although many were concerned about Rosetta, and what exactly her problem was, apparently she had been storming around the village, furious that no-one had any information on the Professor. But when asked, they were happy to talk about the "Mystery Man." By the time they asked a 4th person about this man, they had a very clear description of him, as they all matched up.

Their new man was described as a tallish man, with a black moustache, and beard. He also had hair the same colour, which was styled outwards, similar to how some clowns style their hair. He wore a purple coat, with orange trousers, and had a very dark air around him. This resulted in many of the villagers developing a mild fear of him. He also apparently smelt strongly of smoke, as though he had been around a fire.

That in turn fitted with the noise they heard yesterday. After telling as this to the Professor, he said that the ground around where the contraption this man appeared control crashed was scorched and smelt strongly of smoke.

As it transpired, the Professor's investigation revealed that a man, fitting their description had checked into the same hotel that the Professor, Luke and Aurora were staying in.

He checked into a room, terrifying Beatrice, the hotels Proprietor in the process. His room also reeked of smoke, and he had made no effort to clean up after himself, as scrunched up balls of paper littered the floor. Luke and Aurora had also been by the fairground, and noticed some movement through the bars of the locked gates. They some unusual activity in the abandoned fairground. They had noticed a shadowy figure moving in amongst the trees and bushes. From what little they had seen of him, he matched their description.

They informed the Professor who promptly decided the best course of action was to see about following him into the fairground. They got a key to unlock the gates from Rodney, the Village Hall Manager, and set of immediately, hoping to catch their man. When they arrived at the gates, they saw no-one. They decided to search the fairground, in case the mystery man was hiding, or they could find some clue of his activities in the fairground.

After visiting the lake, and investigating a mysterious cabin on the end of the peir, which was covered with chains and locks, _someone must be very keen to keep others out_ Luke thought, they continued onwards.

They reached a fork in the path and split apart, Layton planning to search around the booths and Luke and Aurora near the rides. On the way, Luke noticed a map of the fairground and went to look at it. It showed rides and so on around the edge, and in the middle it's dominated by the image of a young girl, probably barely older then 8, holding a balloon and smiling happily. Luke wondered if it was advertisement for the fairground. Aurora spoke.

"Why is this girl here in this picture?" she asked.

"Maybe advertisement for the fairground. You know, make people want to visit," Luke answered.

"Alright. Shouldn't we be searching the rides though?" Aurora pointed out.

"Oh right, thanks Aurora," Luke said. They set of again, and soon spotted the rides. They were about to continue when they heard movement nearby. It sounded like a quiet chuckle of malice, as though someone had successfully lured another into a trap. A large creaking nearby told them something was VERY wrong. They turned toward the Ferris Wheel and were shocked to see it rocking back and fort. Suddenly with a loud crash of metal on dirt, it broke free from its bindings to the ground and began to roll….

TOWARD LUKE AND AURORA!

"RRRRUUUUUNNN!" Luke yelled. He grabbed Aurora's hand and began pulling her along, as she appeared too scared to move.

Layton had heard Luke's shout and started to move toward the sound of his voice. He heard Luke yell again and Aurora scream and began to speed up his pace.

Luke and Aurora were charging around the park with the Run-a-way Ferris wheel hot on their heels. Layton looked shocked. Why was a Ferris Wheel chasing them?

He knew there was no time to ponder this as he had to help Luke and Aurora. He spotted a lake nearby and had an idea. He just hoped it would work as well as he thought it would. Luke and Aurora were running in front of the lake right at that very moment. The Professor knew he had to act immediately.

He charged out into Luke and Aurora's path, and pulled them out of the Ferris Wheel's way. The Ferris wheel had no time to turn back for them. It hit the shack standing on the edge of the pier, and knocked the top clean off with a loud crack. It ramped into the air, tilted to the side slightly.

The Ferris Wheel landed in the lake, and fell onto its side, preventing the risk of it getting back up again. All three breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened you two?" The Professor asked worriedly.

"We don't know Professor," Aurora said in a small voice. She sounded as though she expected the Professor to start shouting. "It just started chasing us."

"Yeah, we were just heading toward to rides when it started rocking back and forth, before falling of its ties to the ground, and rolling after us," Luke said.

"Thank goodness you two are both alright," The Professor said in a relieved voice.

"Professor, look," Luke said. The Cabin on the end of the pier had been knocked clean off the pier.

They went over to where the Cabin had stood and now saw that it had stood over a hole on the ground, with a ladder leading down into it. Luke suggested that they investigate the hole, and see if any clues as to the location of the whereabouts of the Golden Apple lay down there. The Professor agreed, and began climbing the ladder. Luke followed, and after him, Aurora.

They reached the bottom, and saw a passage lit with dim lights. The Professor lead the way down, with Luke and Aurora following behind. They soon reached a door, with a puzzle for a lock. Luke tried his hand at it, without success. Aurora took a turn, and was successful. The Professor thanked her, and opened the door. They found themselves in an underground room that had the appearance of a messy garden shed. Tools were held up on the walls, and buckets and a few papers littered the floor.

There was also a portrait on the wall, and it was just like the same on at the Late Baron Augustus Reinhold's Mansion, only it was smaller, and pinned to the wall rather than within an ornate frame. The portrait depicted a young girl, who looked to be perhaps in her mid-teens, in a flowing red gown. It looked similar to something one would wear to a formal ball or a dinner in a fancy restaurant.

The girl's name was Flora Reinhold. The Professor discovered this when he asked Matthew about the paintings. He had told the Professor that Flora was the one the Baron treasured above all else. The Professor though back and remembered something that had happened earlier in their investigation.

_Flashback._

_The Professor, Luke and Aurora were standing in front of a solid brick wall. The Professor had noticed a small keyhole and had bent to examine it. He heard a movement nearby and looked up. He saw a young girl standing nearby, wearing an orange, scarf wrapped around her head, very large glasses, and a simple green dress. Luke and Aurora stood behind the Professor, waiting for the Professor to finish his conversation._

_"__And who might you be?" He asked kindly._

_"__Well I'd rather not say," she said in a slightly timid, quiet voice._

_The Professor was curious as to why, but pushed this aside so to ask another question._

_"__We seek access to the tower. Do you think you could help us Miss?" The Professor said in the same kind voice._

_"__The tower," she repeated. "Hmm." _

_Her face assumed an expression of one concentrating. She looked as though about to speak when someone laughed very slightly out of the shadows. The Professor did not hear this though, so when the girl turned and ran away down the alley, he was quite surprised._

_"__Oh. Wait," he called._

_But it was too late; she had turned down an alley way, and was lost from sight._

Now that he thought about it, both girls looked exactly alike. He assumed that the girl he encountered by the tower, and the girl in the portrait were one of the same. Before he could ponder this much further, Luke spoke.

"Do you think there's anything in here Professor that could help us?" Luke asked.

"Perhaps, but we would never know without searching the room first," The Professor said. So they began searching, hoping to find something to aid them in their quest.

**_Author's Note: Hope ya liked the Chapter. Next one coming soon. In a few days I have a break from tests, cause they've been happening at least once a day since I started. So in a few days, I don't have to worry massively about tests, and just revise for the ones coming after. So I might be able to complete one more chapter._**

**_Also, I meant to have this chapter up on the 28_****_th_****_, but due to technical difficulties, I had to wait. Next chapter coming soon._**

**_In the meantime though STAY AWESOME EVERYONE!_**


	8. Ch 8: A key, a murder and a warning

**_Chapter 8: A key, a murder and a warning_**

**_Author's Note: Glad to see my story is still being followed by a small handful of readers. Specially some who were there since the very beginning, AKA Mocking J and Shimmering Sky. Anyway, time for the next chapter._**

Aurora was looking on some shelves for something of any usage to her, Luke and The Professor. She looked up at the portrait on the wall and noticed that the pins on the bottom were loose. But rather than a wall behind it, she noticed a small hole. She pulled the poster from the bottom upwards and saw a hidden alcove, covered perfectly by the picture. And in that alcove was a simple faded gold key.

"Professor," Aurora said looking over her should. "I found a key."

The Professor walked over, as did Luke.

"Ah, well done Aurora, this may of use to us in attempting to find our way into the tower," The Professor praised Aurora.

"There was a keyhole in the wall wasn't there Professor?" Luke asked. "Maybe this is the key to the lock."

"It may very well be Luke, but there is only one way we can be sure, we must test it," The Professor suggested.

"So to the tower?" Luke asked.

"Indeed," The Professor said. They decided that they had what they needed, so Aurora pinned the picture back to the wall, and they left the underground room. They returned to the ladder and climbed out. Once back outside, they set off. However, outside the gates, they heard a voice.

"Stay away from the tower," a woman's voice spoke sharply.

"Ah, hello again," The Professor greeted their acquaintance politely.

"Stay away from the tower, you shouldn't go near there," The girl said. It was the same young lady they had encountered outside the towers wall. Her appearance was unchanged, she wore the same green dress, glasses and orange head scarf.

"Why should we do that?" Luke said in a curious tone.

" Please listen," she said, and without elaborating, before they could ask any other questions, she turned and left quickly, as though she had no further desire to speak with the Professor or the others any further.

"Hmm. Perhaps we had better ask Lady Dahlia about our mysterious young lady," The Professor suggested.

"Why do you think she wants us away from the tower?" Aurora enquired.

"I cannot be sure," The Professor said. They began heading in the direction of Lady Dahlia's mansion.

5 Minutes later, they had arrived outside the doors of Lady Dahlia's mansion and were heading inside.

"Ah Professor, I was just about to come and find you," Matthew the Butler said the moment he saw the Professor's party enter the mansion. He looked exceptionally worried, as though he had just seen someone had a terrible accident.

"Whatever for Matthew?" The Professor said, beginning to look worried himself.

"Upstairs please, there is a man, Inspector Chelmey who wants to see you," Matthew said, ushering them upstairs. The Professor decided they had no choice but to go upstairs and see the "Inspector."

They entered the room, and immediately all heads turned toward them.

"Ah, Professor, you're here, so we may begin I take it," Lady Dahlia said upon noticing them.

"Yes indeed," said a new man, with dark hair, styled over to the right, so it covered one of his eyes. His moustache was black as well, and extremely thick, so one could only see his bottom lip. His voice was rough, as though he was a hardened man from years of battling.

"Professor Hershel Layton," the man said without preamble. "My name is Inspector Chelmey, I am a detective of Scotland Yard and a colleague of Inspector Grosky whom I understand you are familiar with. I arrived her in St. Mystere just yesterday, as I heard a rumor about a supposed _Golden Apple_."

"Yes, we are familiar with the Inspector. Marvelous to hear of his promotion," The Professor said.

"Yes, well we are not here to talk about his promotion, nor the mystery Golden Apple either in case your are wondering" Chelmey said sharply. "No, we are here to talk about something extremely serious." The Inspector said in a cold voice.

"You Professor are UNDER ARREST," The Inspector declared, pointing a finger at the Professor.

"Whatever for?" The Professor asked immediately, completely caught off guard by this statement.

"For the murder of Simon Reinhold, resident of St. Mystere," The Inspector explained.

"Murder. You're joking," Luke said in a shocked voice.

"The Professor wouldn't do something like that," Aurora chipped in, also in a shocked voice. She knew that when one human did something very bad they may be arrested, but she knew that the Professor was the last person on earth to commit a crime.

"I'm afraid I cannot say I understand," The Professor said. "He looked just as surprised as Luke and Aurora to hear himself accused of such a terrible crime. "I was completely unaware of Simon's death until just now."

"I know it was you and I know what weapon you used to kill him!" The Inspector raged. He lifted an expensive vase that The Professor had never even seen. "This was your weapon." The Inspector continued. And before anyone could a word, he threw the vase straight at the wall where it shattered. Lady Dahlia did not seem concerned about the vase, she was staring at the Professor in shock.

"Inspector, before you arrest the wrong man, I ask that I receive a chance to prove my innocence," The Professor said politely, in the hopes the Inspector would allow him this chance.

"Hah, you think Im going to allow a murderer to run free around a village," The Inspector said. "No, the boy and girl can, but not you." The Inspector said with a grim look on his face, glaring at the Professor.

"May I have a chat with Luke and Aurora privately please?" The Professor said. If he were not allowed to roam free around the village, then it looked as though his hopes rested with Luke and Aurora. He only hoped they would be up to the task he was about to set them.

"Fine, we'll wait outside, but I've seen every trick in the book, so don't try anything," The Inspector warned. They all trooped out, leaving the Professor, Luke and Aurora alone.

"Luke, Aurora, I am about to set you a rather arduous task," The Professor said in a serious tone. "This task will involve you using all skills you have, as I require you to attempt to unearth some evidence to prove my innocence." The Professor explained.

"You know we'll do whatever you ask us to Professor," Luke said proudly. "We'll find something to prove your innocence."

"Yes Professor, we'll try our hardest," Aurora said in a worried tone. Clearly she was worried that they might fail their task.

"I know you'll both do a fine job, I have complete faith in the both of you," The Professor said with a smile. Although this was to encourage both of them, this remark was mostly to bolster Aurora's confidence as he knew she was worried.

"We'll get to it Professor," Luke said. They both turned and left the room immediately. The Inspector returned with a cold look on his face. The Professor sat down, and the Inspector sat opposite him, watching him intently.

"Right, I am going to detain you here until I can contact Scotland Yard Headquarters so they can send some men out to escort you back to London to await trial," The Inspector said. The Professor simply breathed deeply, and fell to waiting for Luke and Aurora to return.

**_Author's Note: Chapter Complete. Thought a cliff hanger would be a good ending, and the moment I thought of it, I thought Luke and Aurora doing some serious detective work of their own would be an awesome idea. I hope you all like it as well as I do. Next chapter coming soon. I have a break from my exams so I can get some more writing done. Guess I can remove the announcement now. In the meantime, while you all wait for the next chapter….._**

**_STAY AWESOME!_**


	9. Ch 9: Detective Work

**_Time for this chapter to begin. Also, I decided at random to do some research on Aurora's name as it is commonly used as a name here and there in Fanfiction. It turns out it is the Latin word for "Dawn." And that everyone is my random piece of trivia for the week. The more you know. _**

**_Also, I looked on the pics and I found this AMAZING piece of Artwork on DeviantArt. Someone liked the idea of a Desmond/Aurora pairing and ran with it. Search it, it's Incredible. Just go to DeviantArt and search Desmond-Aurora. Brilliant art. Absolutely amazing. Anyways, on with the story._**

**_Chapter 9: Detective work._**

If Luke and Aurora were completely honest, they had no idea what sort of evidence they should search for, so they decided to see if they could find out what time Simon's body was discovered. His body was discovered at approximately 2 Hours ago according to Inspector Chelmey.

They left Reinhold Manor and decided to look around the village. They eventually found themselves just outside the clock tower, thinking about what they could do to help the Professor. Percy, St Mystere's writer suddenly walked through the arch separating the North of the Village from the south.

"Hello again, have you made any work in your investigation. Anything you would like for me to write down?" He asked, as he was constantly on the lookout for inspiration for something to put in his books.

"Yes, but we now have another problem Percy," Luke said in a worried voice.

"This person called Inspector Chelmey had accused the Professor of murder," Aurora cried.

"Inspector Chelmey did you say?" Percy asked, in a skeptical tone.

"Yes, why?" Luke enquired, hearing his tone and wondering what made him think it sounded rather strange.

"But that's impossible, how can the Inspector have accused the Professor of murder?" Percy asked them.

"What do you mean that's impossible?" Luke said.

"Well, the Inspector cannot be here in St. Mystere," Percy explained, wondering why they didn't know what had happened.

"How?" Aurora piped up.

"He just solved a case back in London last night, haven't you seen this morning's paper?" Percy asked the two of them.

"No, we haven't kept up with any news from London," Luke explained. "Do you have a copy of the paper with you?"

"No, but if you head into the north you can get one from the market," Percy told them. "You'dbe surprised how fast news can reach us here."

"Thanks Percy, see you later," Luke said hurriedly. He and Aurora immediately set of for the north of St. Mystere.

"Looks like I might have something new to write about after all," Percy said thoughtfully, a smile growing on his face. He began making his way home to write down his latest inspiration.

Minutes later Luke and Aurora arrived in the market, and spotted a newsstand. They asked the proprietor if they could have a paper.

"Have you got 50p on ya boy," he said rudely. Clearly he was not the kind who would simply give out papers.

"No," Luke said disappointed. "Please can we have one for a moment, for investigation purposes."

"No. What about you girl, you got 50p?" He said to Aurora.

"No, I carry no money," Aurora said quietly.

"Well clear off then, I won't have hagglers," he said bluntly and coldly.

"I have a paper here lad," said a grim voice. Luke and Aurora turned around and found themselves face to face with Agnes, St Mystere's fortune teller. Sadly, her branch of the art was simply her giving out gloomy predictions to all she knew. This caused many of the village's inhabitants to try and avoid as best they could.

"Thank you," Luke said gratefully, moving to take the paper from her.

"Hold on boy, solve my puzzle first," she said in a sharp tone. Luke knew it would be no good to argue, and that may cause her to change her mind about giving them the paper they so desperately required.

So Luke tried the puzzle and solved it within seconds. She stuck to her end of the deal and handed them to paper. Luke took it and put it in his satchel. They began to head back the way they came, hoping to avoid any further delay.

"Fair fortune be yours," Agnes said grimly to their retreating backs. They didn't respond.

Back at the Clock Tower, Luke took out the paper and examined the front page, which was dominated by a large picture of the Inspector Chelmey, holding a criminal in his hand in the middle of a group of people. The headline read "Inspector Chelmey does it again." It then had a short piece if an article explaining what the crime was about and how the Inspector solved it yesterday in the dead of night. The date of the paper was the 10th of January. The same day.

"The Inspector back at Reinhold Manor must be an Imposter Aurora," Luke said proudly.

"Yes, he must be," she said. "If the crank for the bridge disappeared yesterday in the morning, and the Inspector at Reinhold Manor arrived yesterday after his case, then he cannot be the real Inspector," Aurora deduced.

"Wow, nice Aurora, that's the same idea I had," Luke said admiringly, amazed at how quick she worked it out. It was almost as fast as the Professor could. "You should try being an Inspector for Scotland Yard," Luke said to her.

Aurora smiled at him happily, glad that he thought her that smart.

"Thank you Luke, that means a lot to me," she said. "You should too as you had the same conclusion," She returned the compliment.

"Thanks. We should get back to Reinhold Manor and tell The Professor," Luke said. They set of for the Manor immediately, eager to show the Professor they had completed their mission. The returned to the Manor, went upstairs and entered the posh sitting room. The Inspector was in there, yelling for Matthew to bring him more cake. The Professor looked very irritated about this, as though yearning to reprimand the Inspector for his rudeness.

"Professor, we found something," Luke said when they entered the room. The Inspector turned toward them, looking very irritated before turning back to his cake. The Professor stood up and went over to Luke and Aurora, who both immediately began telling him about all they had found in a hurried whisper. When they had finished the Professor straightened up and asked for the paper. Luke handed it to him and the Professor went over the Inspector and asked him to look at the paper.

"Why would I want to look at a blazing paper," The Inspector barked.

"Read it and see," Luke said from by the door.

"Fine," The Inspector grudgingly picked up the paper and read through the article. When he was finished, he simply threw the paper in the bin.

"That was a complete waste of time Layton," The Inspector yelled. Luke went over to the bin and picked out the paper. He straightened it out and handed it back to the Professor.

"Lady Dahlia, would you mind reading this paper and telling me if you notice anything odd about the article in question?" Layton asked. Lady Dahlia took the paper and read through it. When she handed it back to the Professor, she had a look of realization on her face.

"The dates Professor," she said in a shocked voice.

"Exactly. I don't know what happened to Simon, but the one who holds the key to this mystery is….YOU!" The Professor declared, pointing at the Inspector. **_(Sorry, the Professor always does some dramatic "It was you" thing when he unmasks the criminal. I had to implement it. Don't like it, deal with it.)_**

"What, that's absurd," he said shocked, before beginning to growl slightly, his moustache bristling.

"As Lady Dahlia said, the dates Inspector. The dates prove you are not the real Inspector Chelmey," The Professor said. "If you have doubts, please allow me to explain."

"Hah, Im sure you will certainly prove your correct and Im wrong," The _Inspector _said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"As Luke and Aurora told me, the dates are what prove you cannot be the real Inspector. From what this newspaper states, the real Inspector solved a case back in London just hours ago. That means that he would have had to have been in two places at once. Think back to what you told us earlier," The Professor explained.

"You said you arrived in St. Mystere yesterday, but if this is true, then you would have had to have made your way to St. Mystere in the dead of night to have arrived here yesterday after having solved your case in London," The Professor continued. " Yet there is simply not any method you could have used to enter the village as the Crank for the Drawbridge was stolen yesterday, and in the morning, so Franco could not have had any way to let you enter the village."

The _Inspector_ looked shocked.

"It is clear enough that you are not the Inspector, so tell us who you really are," The Professor said.

The _Inspector _reached up to his face and tugged, as though trying to pull it off. He succeeded to and suddenly his suit fell with it to reveal a man with dark hair, styled like a clown's, a beard and moustache of the same colour, and a purple coat and orange trousers. The Man the villagers had seen slinking around St. Mystere.

"You!" Luke said in a shocked voice, backing away in fear. Aurora looked extremely worried and also backed away with Luke.

"Curses. Curse you Layton," The Man said angrily, in a voice very different to the Inspector's. Clearly he must have used a well-made voice changed to help him completely disguise himself and avoid detection as his real voice was somewhat brittle and rough.

"Foiled. Thought I had it this time," he said, talking more ti himself rather than anyone in the room. Suddenly he lurched forward and jumped headfirst out the window. Everyone in the room let out gasps of shock as he fell out of sight. Layton sprinted to the window and looked for the man, but he was already gone.

"Who was that man?" Luke asked, shocked.

"I think I know Luke," The Professor said. "If I am correct, that man was Don Paulo. He is a criminal mastermind. I've heard stories about him."

"Why was he here?" Aurora asked, trembling. Clearly the appearance of Don Paolo had unnerved her greatly.

"Are you Ok Aurora?" Luke asked, noticing her shivers.

"I think so," she answered.

"Sit down if you need to?" Lady Dahlia said sharply.

"Thank you," Aurora sank gratefully onto one of the plush chairs inside the sitting room.

"If I am correct, Don Paolo was likely here for the _Golden Apple_ and the Baron's fortune," The Professor said once Aurora was seated.

"That would make sense," Luke agreed.

"Well, he's gone now, though I do fear what he is up to at the present time," The Professor said worryingly. "Ah that reminds me," He turned to Lady Dahlia.

"Lady Dahlia, I must ask you a question that is quite important," The Professor said. Lady Dahlia looked at him before saying "Go On."

"We have seen multiple times a young girl slinking around the village," The Professor said. "She wears a simple green dress and orange head scarf. We were hoping you might have some knowledge of her identity. She warned us to stay away from the tower just before we arrived here."

"I'm afraid I cannot be off much help to you, I have never seen a girl of that description, although judging by what I have just seen, it may be possible that the girl is really that man who just fled through my window in another disguise," she said.

"Hmm, I suppose that is possible, thank you Lady Dahlia. Im afraid we must take our leave now, as we have some important things to attend to," The Professor said, excusing them.

"Very well, keep me informed won't you Professor, I am keen to see this entire affair come to an end," Lady Dahlia said.

"Very well," The Professor left the room, and Luke and Aurora followed. He led them all the way out the mansion to the front garden.

"Well it would seem we have little choice but to follow the last lead we have left you two," The Professor said once they had reached the outside of the mansion.

"You mean investigate the tower?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, I have been keen to investigate from the rumors I have heard during my own investigations," The Professor said. "Apparently there have been a large number of strange noises coming from that tower," The Professor told them.

"Really," Luke asked.

"Yes, it looks as though all our investigating points toward the tower," The Professor said. "If I am correct, the Golden Apple is in there somewhere, waiting to be found."

**_Chapter Completed. Sorry, I meant to have this up a few days ago but I got distracted. I earned an awesome unit during the event in my game and have spent the last few days testing it out. I was also hired by someone else in game to attack a Thief for causing trouble. It wasn't to be mean, he was causing trouble and I was simply asked to stop him from doing it again as the level system prevent the attacked player from doing it himself._**

**_Like I said above, search DeviantArt, and then Aurora-Desmond if ya wanna see some amazing fan art in which someone decided to pair up Professor Sycamore with Aurora. Trust me, the art is AMAZING! _**

**_Anyways, the next is chapter coming soon, and Im hoping to round of the entire of the Professor's adventures in the curious village of St. Mystere. As a result, it's gonna be SUPER long. Rather like this chapter, one of my longest so far. Anyways, think of the next chapter as a Chapter Special or something? My aim is to round of the Prof's adventure in St. Mystere as best as possible._**

**__****_Anyway, in the meantime loyal reader's…_**

**_STAY AWESOME!_**


	10. Ch 10: The Tower and the Golden Apple

**_So, the next chapter, and if I can successfully squeeze everything in, the final chapter for the Prof's adventure in St. Mystere. Don't worry, the story won't end here, it will continue on with the Prof's later adventure's, such as Pandora's Box or the Diabolical box if you're American. Like I stated back in my first Fanfic EVER, I hail from Britain, so the titles are different. _**

**_That means that the tiles go like this, Pandora's Box = Diabolical Box. Lost Future = Unwound Future. Why the titles and certain parts of the script were changed, are beyond me. A fun example is back in Miracle Mask, when Bronev steps out of the car when he reaches the "Infinite Vault of Akbadain," he says the line in the Americas version of the game "Its perfect weather for a day of World Domination," but this line was cut from the British version. Shame too cause it was a cool line. Anyways, script changes aside, the story must continue. _**

**_Chapter 10: The tower and The Golden Apple._**

The Professor, Luke and Aurora were heading straight to the tower to see if their key that Aurora had uncovered would help them enter. They arrived in front of the wall with the mysterious lock, and the Professor took out the key.

"Care to do the honor's Aurora?" He asked her.

"Why?" She asked back.

"You found the key," he said simply. Aurora took the key from him, pushed it inside the lock and turned it. After she had turned once in a full circle, the wall gave a rumble and slid open on both sides, revealing a small walkway to a door. The trio walked up to it, and the Professor opened the door. He pushed it open to its fullest extent and led the way inside. The three had a brief view of the room they had walked into, which was dimly lit before the floor gave way and they fell through into a basement.

"Ugh, Ow," Luke grumbled.

"Are you alright you two?" the Professor asked his two companions.

"I think so Professor," Aurora answered faintly.

"Im fine, what about your Professor?" Luke asked his mentor.

"Nothing a hot bath wouldn't help," The Professor said.

"Huh, who're you three?" Asked a rough voice from the doorway. A short man stood there, with a black beanie, faded grey on his heard. He wore a simple grey jacket, with a few small stains on it. He had a large moustache and beard which covered much of his face. He looked rather irritated, as though angry at someone or something.

"Ah," said the Professor standing up. Luke and Aurora also stood up. "Hello sir, my name is Hershel Layton and these are my companions Luke and Aurora. We didn't mean to intrude, the floor-"The Professor was cut off by the man saying "I know, the floors in bad shape, I've been meaning to sort that." He said in the same rough voice.

"So, what're you doing here in the tower?" he asked.

"We believe the Golden Apple lies hidden here in the tower," The Professor answered. "May I ask what this room is?" the Professor said, looking around. The room greatly resembled a workshop, with several tools and such scattered around, with a desk covered in papers and stains, with multiple blueprints tacked to the walls.

"My name's Bruno, and this my workshop, where I fix them," Bruno told them.

"Fix what?" the Professor asked.

"I suppose I had better explain about the village," the man said gruffly. Without preamble he explained about the village, its residents and the noises that had been heard emanating from the tower. He told them that he managed the village and its Robo-Residents; he was in a sense, its caretaker.

"I see," said the Professor when the man had finished explaining. "So you solely manage the village and all in it," the Professor summarized.

"Yep, been doing so for years. I heard about Simon, I was just sending him off actually," said the man, in a slightly more cheery voice. "He was ne'er dead, just broke."

"Ah, that explains a good deal," The Professor said.

"Right, if you're looking for the Apple, I'll give you one clue," The man continued. "It sits at the very top o' the tower. Im sayin no more, now ya best get on if your lookin," he said to them."

"Thank you Mr. Bruno, we'll be on our way," The Professor said. He, Luke and Aurora left the room, leaving Bruno to his work. They went up the stairway, leading out of the workshop, and went through a door across the entrance. They went p another stairwell, and found themselves in another room. Across on the other side there was a door with bars across it. Luke went up to it and began pulling on the bars.

"Professor, how do we get past?" Luke asked.

"Ah, there is a lock here, and it is in the form of a puzzle," The Professor said. "It looks like we'll have to progress through the use of logic and reason if we wish to reach the top of the tower."

"Let me try Professor," Luke said, and he immediately began to solve the puzzle. After a moments effort, he succeeded, and the bars slid through open, allowing them to pass. The trio continued on their way up another flight of stairs. They soon found themselves in the same situation with another puzzle in need of solving. Aurora took a turn and solved it.

"How many puzzles do you think we'll need to solve Professor?" she asked.

"I don't know Aurora, though I think it likely that it will be one for every floor," The Professor answered as best he could. They continued up the stairs and continued, solving every puzzle needed to pass each floor. Eventually, they began to tire and stopped for a moment to rest.

"How many more floors Professor," Luke asked, out of breath.

"Im not sure, but I am certain we don't have many more to go," The Professor said, certain that the summit of the tower would soon be reached. After another moments rest, they continued on their journey, continuing the pattern of climbing the tower, solving puzzles and climbing more stairs. Eventually, after three more floors, they reached the top of the tower. They found themselves out in the open air, outside a cottage that looked exactly like what one would see in a children's fairytale.

"A cottage?" Luke said curiously, obviously unsure as to why it was here of all places. **_(We were all wondering that at first weren't we?)_**

"Why is there a cottage here Professor?" Aurora asked in thoughtful voice.

"Perhaps to house the Golden Apple. However, we shall never know unless we enter and see," The Professor told them. They went to the door, and the Professor placed his hand on the handle.

"Ready?" he asked Luke and Aurora.

**_(After this point you will not be allowed to stop reading, are you sure you want to continue? If so, continue reading on from this point. If not, stop and return when ready.)_**

"Ready," they both responded. The Professor twisted the handle and opened the door. They entered into the cottage.

"Who would live in a place like this?" Luke wondered aloud as they walked in.

"Wow," Luke said in an awed voice. The room they found themselves in was very well decorated, as though it was owned by a very rich person. A large Globe sat nearby, and around the window's hung very expensive, well-crafted curtains. The room was the most well-furnished any of them had ever been in, with a fine bookcase by the wall with a desk in front of one of the windows. Adorning the ceiling was a beautiful chandelier, with bright lights atop it.

"I've been waiting for you three," spoke a voice. A girl steeped over into the middle of the room.

"It…It's you," Luke said in a slightly surprised voice, clearly he had not expected for her to be here. Nor had Aurora as she let out a very small gasp of surprise.

The girl wore simple white dress, similar in style to Aurora's traditional Azran garb. She wore white gloves on her hands and had her hair tied back into a ponytail, adorned with a red ribbon. She wore large glasses on her face and an orange head scarf, both of which she removed and placed aside.

When she had removed the scarf and glasses, Luke let out another small gasp of surprise. He had seen this girl before. Luke thought back for a moment to when he saw a portrait of this girl in The Baron's Mansion.

"What's this, what's going on here?" he asked the Professor.

"My boy, what you see here is the Golden Apple herself," The Professor told him.

"You're…..You're the Golden Apple, "Luke asked. "Professor, you knew about this?!"

"I had an inkling. Can you see this brilliance of it though," The Professor told his young apprentice. "The Baron never wrote his will to find a successor to his fortune."

"Then why did he write the will Professor?" asked Aurora, confused by it all.

"His true aim was to find a worthy guardian for his daughter, and he was willing to put his whole fortune on the line to do so," the Professor explained.

"Yes," the girl spoke. "My name is Flora; I have been waiting up here for so long."

"Were you locked up in here the whole time?" Luke asked, it sounded rather cruel to him rather than for her benefit and safety.

"No, but before Papa….passed, he told me I should wait up here until someone outside of St. Mystere came for me," Flora explained to them. "Papa said that whoever came for me would be someone that I could trust with my life."

"Is that why you watched us around the village," Aurora realized, recalling their encounters with the girl in the past.

BAM!

"Ah, what was that!?" Luke yelled.

The Professor sprinted over to the window and opened it to its fullest extent. He looked outside and saw some sort of flying machine hovering outside in the night sky. A great spiky ball was being reeled up to the craft on a chain.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" laughed someone from inside. "Ahahahahaha. Here I COME!" Yelled the voice again. The Professor realized who it was. DON PAOLO!

"Ready or NOT!"

Several more balls on chains burst from the craft and began spinning around like propeller blades. Don Paolo began flying his machine toward the tower. The chained balls hit the tower like wrecking balls, their controller bent on destroying the tower. The force was so great that Luke and Flora both fell to the floor.

"Ah, follow me," the Professor commanded. He ran to Flora and helped her up. "Come now," he told her. Luke got and up and he and Aurora to follow the Professor out the cottage.

"We must evacuate this tower immediately!" he told them. They began sprinting down the staircase that they climbed to reach the peak of the tower. However, the damage that Don Paolo was doing outside was causing the tower's structure to crumble and a moment later a large chunk of wall to fall.

Luke and Aurora were both in front of the Professor and Flora and just dodged beneath the rock before it slammed onto the staircase. Barely a second later the struck bit of staircase fell away, leaving the Professor and Flora without a way across.

"Professor!" Aurora called alarmed to him.

"Luke, Aurora, you'll have to go ahead without us," he told them. "Don't worry though, I have an idea!"

"But-" Luke protested.

"We're fine, go on," The Professor cut across him.

"Err, Ok," Luke said. He and Aurora turned back and resumed their flight down the stairs.

"It's alright dear," the Professor told Flora. "This way," he began guiding Flora back up the stairs. Within moments he and Flora had reached the little cottage again and had fled inside.

Outside the tower, whole sections that looked simply as though they had been stuck on were falling away. Fortunately, it was unnecessary for Luke and Aurora to pass through these areas to reach the bottom and escape the tower. They reached the ground floor, dodged the hole in the floor and charged outside.

Meanwhile back in the cottage, the Professor was taking things from around Flora's room and was constructing something on the floor. After several minutes shuffling and piecing together, the Professor creation was finished. He took it out-side and prepared to launch, with Flora.

FWOOSH!

The Professor launched as a particularly strong gust of wind blew past. The Professor's makeshift glider managed to successfully sustain flight, but now they had a new problem.

"LAYTON! I'll smash you right out of the SKY!" Don Paolo bellowed at him. He launched the spiky wrecking ball at his glider, and the Professor swerved to dodge it. However this caused the glider to lose speed and Don Paolo's contraption caught up with them.

For a moment their respective contraptions were right next to each other, before the curtain support the Professor used for the frame of the glider made contact with a pulley that was helping rotate the propellers of Don Paolo's machine. The pulley was damaged and caused Don Paolo's machine to drop and jolt forward, causing a sack to drop out the cock-pit.

"Ugh, noooo," he grumbled furiously. "This isn't over yet Layton! Just you wait! One day I will have my revenge on you!" Don Paolo cursed as his machine fell.

Things weren't going well for the Professor either. Their contact Don Paolo's machine broke the support of their glider, not enough to cause them to instantly crash but enough to mean they were no longer able to stay airborne. The glider began dropping lower and lower to the ground until they were barely more than a few meters above it.

"Hold tight!" The Professor told Flora.

"Aaaah!" she shrieked. The Professor took hold of here and they leapt from the glider just seconds before it crashed. The Professor held Flora close to his chest and they landed on the ground and rolled away from their now wreck of a glider.

"Ah," The Professor panted, relieved they had gotten out of safely. Flora appeared to have fainted from shock, so the Professor lay her on the ground for a moment, and went to fetch the curtain from their glider.

He laid it on the ground, folded over a few times to make it more comfortable and lay Flora upon it. In the distance he heard some rumbling. It appeared that the damage sustained by the tower had proved too much as it was collapsing in on itself. The Professor hoped dearly that Luke and Aurora were alright too.

Barely moments later, Luke and Aurora showed up.

"Professor," Luke called. The Professor smiled upon seeing that his companions were safe. After checking that they were safe and unharmed, he turned his attention back to the girl lying on the ground. The Professor was crouching concernedly beside Flora, waiting for her to wake up. Luke and Aurora went and stood nearby, also waiting.

It was almost dawn, and by this time, half the village seemed to have showed up and they were crowded around Flora in a circle. A moment later, Flora stirred and opened her eyes. She spotted the Professor immediately and barely a second later, had leapt up to hug him, letting out a small giggle of happiness. The villagers exchanged smiles, seeing that Flora was safe and well. Once Flora released him, he noticed a peculiar mark appear on the base of her neck. It was the shape that made this mark so unusual.

"Thank goodness you're alright Professor," Luke said worriedly. "I really thought we were done for. Don Paolo's flying machine was something else."

"Yes it was quite a scrape with disaster, but he provided an answer for one of our ongoing mysteries," The Professor told his apprentice.

"Do you mean the loud crash at Reinhold Manor Professor?" asked Aurora.

"Indeed I did Aurora, I am glad to see you too have put all the pieces together," The Professor said.

"Do you think it was his machine making a crash landing?" Luke asked.

"Yes, and if that's the case, we now know the approximate time Don Paolo arrive here in St. Mystere," The Professor said.

"And that would mean Franco wouldn't have noticed his entrance into the village," Luke realized.

"Professor, if Flora is the Golden Apple, does that mean that the treasure everyone was seeking never existed in the first place?" Aurora asked.

"No Aurora, I'm quite certain there is a manner of treasure hidden here in the village. But I believe the Baron hid it only somewhere the Golden Apple would know where to look."

"I'm sorry but I have no idea about any treasure or anything like that," Flora told the Professor sadly.

"Let us head back to the Baron's manner. I am certain everything will become clear once we're there," The Professor told his companions. And with that they set off to the Manor.

Minutes later they had arrived and were standing inside the grand entrance room.

"Professor, do you really believe the treasure is here," Luke questioned.

"Look closely at this painting Luke, I'm certain it holds the key to this mystery," The Professor told his apprentice. He gestured to the impressive portrait of Flora hanging on the wall.

"But I've already looked at it," Luke told his mentor.

"Luke, if we solve this final mystery I'm certain we'll come face to face with Baron's treasure," The Professor explained to his young apprentice. "Touch the part where the Golden Apple is hidden."

Luke thought it over for a moment when he came to a sudden realization. He poked the base of Flora's neck in the portrait and uncovered a hidden switch, in the shape of an Apple. He pressed it and a mild rumble sounded from a nearby bookshelf. The bookshelf began sinking into the wall next to it to reveal a hidden passage.

"Oh," said Flora surprised. Clearly she had never known about that passage being hidden there for so long. The Professor led the way inside, and the other three followed. Eventually they reached a room chock full of gold bars and coins.

"Oh my goodness," Flora said in a quiet, shocked voice. "I had no idea."

"Now how in the world did you know that switch was hidden in that painting Professor," Luke said shocked that his mentor knew about it.

"Listen closely," The Professor said. "Wisdom wasn't the only thing the Baron required to find a guardian for his daughter. You recall that peculiar mark that appeared on her neck when she laughed?"

"Yes," Luke said.

"Well, the Baron had one other task for a potential Guardian," the Professor explained to Aurora and Luke.

"What was that?" Aurora asked of him.

"He wanted someone who could make Flora smile again after losing those she held close to her heart," The Professor continued. "To that person and that person alone would the Baron reveal the location of his fortune."

"Unbelievable, it all makes sense now," Luke said cheerfully.

"Flora, my little Flora." Said a voice.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Luke asked.

"Flora, you've made it here at last."

"Papa!" Flora said shocked. "Is that you?"

"Papa!"

"My dear Flora. Has the village watched over you as I would have?" It asked. "I built St. Mystere for you so you would never have to know true loneliness."

"Well, to be fair, Bruno did the actual building, but that's beside the point. In any case, if you've come this far it's safe to assume my plan was a success. My greatest regret is that I was unable to be there to see you become a young woman."

"But please know that I want nothing more than for you to be happy. Whether the person who stands by your side can give you that ultimately is up to you I suppose. And to you whom has found your way to my daughter's side, you have my heartiest congratulations. Few could have made it through the barrage of puzzles I set you. I imagine you have already caught on but let me reveal the true secret of St. Mystere."

"The true secret of St. Mystere?" Aurora asked befuddled. Luke looked confused as well. So they kept quiet and listened.

"Recently I was told by my physician I didn't have much time left on this Earth. While I could come to terms with dying, the thought of leaving my only daughter alone in the world torments me. This is why I commissioned Bruno to build St. Mystere. At least this she would be protected until she was old enough to venture into the outside world.2

"Streets and buildings are the bones of the village, but its heart are those who live in it. That is why I asked Bruno to create all the people who live here, as well as all the puzzles within them. I've asked Matthew to make news of my death public only after Flora has grown past childhood. So stranger, how does my beautiful flower look now? I imagine she's blossoming into adulthood."

"The other thing that was so important to me was seeking someone to whom I could safely entrust my daughter as well as my fortune. This is why the villagers of St. Mystere repeatedly test the knowledge of a visitor. If you have made it this far, it must mean that you possess what I valued in a guardian for my Flora. Wisdom and dedication to my daughter."

"I am confident you will take the best of care with both my fortune any my true treasure, Flora. This is why everything in this room, my entire fortune belongs to you now. Once removed from here, St. Mystere will finally complete the objective for which it was created. I assume the inhabitants will fall into a deep, deep sleep from which they would never awaken."

"Now wait just one second here," Luke said angrily. "Is he saying if we take the treasure all of St. Mystere will just disappear?"

"I honestly don't know the answer to that question Luke," the Professor said to is apprentice. "But it is entirely possible that the village will shut down the instant we lay a hand on this treasure."

"So if that happens everyone will just…stop. Like puppets with their strings cut, "Luke said slowly. In his mind's eye he imagined all the villagers turning from happy cheerful people to lifeless shadows. The thought did not do anything to please him.

"I leave it to you brave traveler. Draw the curtain on St. Mystere and lay this lifeless village to rest. And above all, please take care of my treasured daughter; she's in your hands now."

"Oh…..Papa, "Flora said tearfully. She was smiling slightly though, happy that her father was trying so hard to keep her safe and happy.

"Flora," said the Professor, interrupting her train of thought. "By right this inheritance belongs entirely to you, as such, you should be the one to decide what's done with it."

"I…..I don't want it," she said after a moments silence.

"But why ever not my dear?" The Professor asked with a smile.

"All the people who live here have been with me for so long," she explained. "Curious as this village is, it watched me grow up."

"I want St. Mystere, my village to stay as it is…..Forever," she said smiling once again.

"I see. Then so it shall be. But what of you Flora?" The Professor asked her. "Will you stay here with your village?"

"I…..I," Flora stammered momentarily. It took a while, but she eventually made her choice.

**_The next day._**

"Are you quite sure this is all right my Lady?" asked Matthew, the faithful butler of the Reinhold family. They were standing in the Manor, watching the Professor, Luke, Aurora and Flora walk down the pathway out of the Manor grounds.

"But of course," Lady Dahlia responded. "If leaving will make Flora happy, then there is nothing more than I would like than to see here of with a smile." Lady Dahlia said, smiling herself. Though sad that Flora was leaving, she wanted her happy, and if this is what it took then so be it.

Flora, Layton, Aurora and Luke reached the village drawbridge, Franco having found the crack. Fortunately he needn't use it as he had fixed the motor and had already lowered the bridge.

The group of four all clambered into the trusty LaytonMobile, whilst members of the village gathered, old and young, tall and small gathered to see Flora off. Flora climbed in last, as she was busy saying goodbye's and receiving hugs and well wishes from the inhabitants of St. Mystere.

Lady Dahlia, Matthew and Flora's nanny Ingrid were the last to wish her the best and say goodbye. Flora hugged all three of them; Matthew allowed the gesture with a little embarrassment, before clambering into the car. All the villagers' inhabitants waved as the car started up and began to move away from the village.

As they climbed a hill Flora looked back for one final look at the village and said "Goodbye…..Little village," before the village vanished from view.

A short while later Flora fell asleep in the back of the car and Aurora had returned to her book. She looked up however when Luke spoke.

"Wow, what an exciting adventure that was Professor. Does this mean that you'll be gracing the front pages of the London paper sometime soon?" Luke asked happily.

"No Luke," the Professor told him in a somewhat serious tone. "St. Mystere's secret must stay between us."

"Why not Professor?" Aurora asked as Luke gave a small gasp of surprise.

"You see you two, we don't want people to make a spectacle of Flora. That wouldn't be right," the Professor explained to his young companions.

"Of course, always thinking of others," Luke said with a cheerful smile.

"Haha," Layton chuckled. "Well one must always put a ladies needs first. That's what a gentleman does." Layton said, adjusting his top hat and winking at his friends.

Meanwhile Flora, still asleep, smiled slightly, as though she had found true happiness.

**_Author's Note: WOAH! This is one LLLLLLOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGG chapter. It even crushes chapter 9, and that was one long chapter. Anyways, like I said. The story will NOT end here. I will continue. However, I'm gonna need to revise the storyline for Layton and Pandora's Box. But I hope you enjoyed reading about the Prof's adventures so far. Especially with Aurora a part of them. I certainly enjoyed writing it all. _**

**_Until the next chapter everyone I hope you all….(Insert Drum Roll Here)….._**

**_STAY AWESOME! _**


	11. Epilogue to Curious Village

**_Epilogue: _**

Rosetta was still storming around the village, furious that she couldn't find her teacher, Professor Layton. She wasn't mad at him of course, she never could be.

No she was angry at the villagers for not telling her where the Professor was. Little did she know that her teacher was already on his way back to London. She walked by the bridge and noticed that the crank was back in place.

"Oi, Frankie or whatever your name was," she barked at Franco, the man who operated the bridge.

"Franco!" he snapped at her. He didn't see why he had to put up with her attitude.

"I thought the bridge wasn't in use," she yelled at him.

"Ha! You're a smart one girl," Franco said coldly, and sarcastically to her. "I got the bridge back in use yesterday, and I jes let your man out the village this morning," Franco informed her smugly. He saw no reason to trouble her with the info that the Professor had long since left St. Mystere. Whilst he was looking forward to seeing her get out of the village, he couldn't resist annoying a couple more times before sending her on her way.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" she shrieked at him.

"No-one said I had ter," he retorted, barely concealing a smirk.

"Uuugghh," she groaned. "I've had enough, IM LEAVING!" she announced.

Franco lowered the bridge and straight after she had crossed, raised it and called across the moat to her

"Glad to see the back of ya," he laughed.

"WAIT!" she cried. "How am I supposed to get back home?"

"However ya got her. All I'm sayin is, I ain't helpin," Franco said.

"I got a taxi, but my phones dead," she shrieked.

"Well, I'm off duty," Franco said, stretching as though he had just finished a long day. In a sense he had, but he hadn't had to do much except let the Professor out this morning. "Good luck getting home." He meandered off, ignoring her shrieks of indignation. Eventually Rosetta realized he really wasn't going to help.

"Ugh, horrible little man," she complained. She decided she would walk the way back. Maybe if she did that and told the Professor THAT would impress him. Sadly for her, her efforts would be completely in vain. She began her long walk home, not noticing the sun setting, or realizing she would have sleep rough for the night a few hours later in a forest.

**_Couldn't resist leaving Rosetta in a huge problem. We already know I don't like her in general, so giving Franco a laugh seemed like a good way for this lil epilogue, chapter, thingy to end. I'll have the next chapter up soon hopefully. Until then, I expect everyone to….._**

**_STAY AWESOME!_**


	12. Ch: 12 - A new home & New World

**_Chapter 11: A new home, a new world_**

**_Sorry, I meant to have this chapter up several days ago, before the next game event kicked off, I also found out about new unit I talked about, and I am psyched. But I wrote it out in the wrong order and had to fix it. Hope ya all like it anyways, sorry I wasn't around the last week or so._**

Several hours later, the noise of cars greeted Layton, Luke and Aurora's ears as they returned tothe English capital of London. The noise awoke Flora, whom immediately began peering around, to better see her new surroundings.

"Welcome to London Flora," Luke chirped cheerfully. Aurora remembered how Luke had said it the exact same way when Luke had welcomed Aurora to the city, and smiled delightfully at the memory.

"London?" Flora asked curiously.

"Yeah, London," Luke said happily. "It's where Professor Layton lives, and my family, and Aurora," he explained.

"What's it like?" Flora asked.

"It's really big, but it's nice to live in," Luke told her. Layton parked the LaytonMobile several minutes later. They were in front of his house. They all got out of the car, and Layton began moving Flora's possession inside his home. Luke, Aurora and Flora all began helping him, and they were quickly finished with this task.

"I hope you shall be comfortable in here Flora dear," The Professor said to her quietly. He was worried about how she would feel leaving behind St. Mystere.

"I think I will be alright, thank you so much Professor," Flora said chirpily. Before he could react, she had ran up to him to hug him again. He returned it happily, glad to see her not sad at having left St. Mystere. After she released him, he said to her

"Shall I leave you to unpack Flora?" he said to her.

"Yes, thank you Professor," Flora said. He left the room, saying just before closing the door to call if she wished for some assistance. After he left, Flora said softly

"Thank you Papa," she said quietly. "You worked so hard to keep me safe, risking everything you had. I love you." She began to cry quietly for a few moments, before straightening up. She decided there was nothing more to say to the brilliant, dedicated man to tried so very hard to keep her safe, and make her happy once more. With a smile, she began to unpack her possessions she had taken with her from St. Mystere.

Several weeks later.

In the weeks that followed ever since Flora had come to live in London with the Professor, Flora found herself enjoying her new surroundings more and more. And like Aurora, she was delighted to have found a wonderful friend in Luke. Having lived there for much longer than either Flora or Aurora, Luke knew the layout much better, and thus was a great escort if she wanted to get anywhere.

Despite having lived there for a while as well, Aurora didn't know her way around London very well either, thus she often asked Luke for help finding her way around. One place she did know well however was Kensington Street. On Kensington street, there were two places Aurora loved the visit most of all out of all the Establishment's on that well renowned street of London. The Museum to see some of the Azran Relics on display, and the Kensington Kafe.

She loved the Museum because it did indeed have Azran Relics on display, and she was curious to learn what humans had uncovered and learned. She didn't actually know much about her people anyway, having been created very shortly before their demise. She also loved the Kensington Kafe because of its friendly atmosphere and occupants. She showed Flora this charming little tea house, and they both enjoyed spending their free time there.

Flora and Aurora also had a lot in common with each other. Other than the fact they were happy to have such a good friend in Luke, they both looked up the Professor like a father figure. He was always keen to help, and not only Luke had developed this trait, but so had the 2 girls he now cared for.

Like Aurora, Flora also now accompanied The Professor to work. Whilst Aurora was perfectly fine alone in his office for the long stretches of time the Professor gave lectures, she was very happy to have Flora there for company while Luke sat in with the Professors lectures at the back, keen to learn all about archaeology. Flora often followed the example Aurora unconsciously set. Keen to be accepted by the University staff, Flora often helped them with anything if needed, if Aurora was unable to. As a result the staff, came to like this shy new girl just as much as they did Aurora.

Inconveniently, a certain someone had returned from St. Mystere. Rosetta Stone. (Damnit.) Luke had told the girls she was back, but he did bring with them a funny little story. Luke had been sitting in the back of the Professor lecture one Monday morning, when Rosetta burst through the door.

Earlier that day.

The Door of the Auditorium burst open as Rosetta Stone burst through, clutching an overflowing bag, with papers littering the floor behind her.

"Professor Layton I am so sorry I wasn't here the last 2 days, I-" Rosetta spluttered. The class began to smile, looking at her haggard appearance. Sleeping rough for the past 2 days, and walking through a forest clearly hadn't benefited Rosetta at all, as she was covered in cuts and bruises, and many of her clothes were torn. Her hair was an absolute mess, flying in every direction, and her heavily made up face wasn't any better, as her mascara was streaming down her face, alongside sweat from running to make it back to London as quickly as possible. In summary, she looked terrible.

"Ms. Stone?" The Professor asked. "You appear somewhat….disheveled." He said slowly to her, worried that she would lose her temper of someone commented on her rather…...rough appearance.

"Oh no, Professor I'm fine," she said, maniacally. "I just went camping for a few days you know, after I came back from St. Mystere. I heard you were there did you enjoy yourself?" she babbled. Barely anyone was even listening. The Professor interrupted her slowly.

"Ms. Stone, I think it wise you go home and get a good rest now," he told her.

"Oh no Professor I'm fine, absolutely fine," she cried. She didn't want to leave, as she was desperate to win his affection, and hoped her determination to learn from him would help her in her campaign.

"Ms. Stone, I think it best you return to your home, rest and return when you are feeling fresh and well rested," the Professor told her firmly.

"Professor please, I am ready and rested, please let me stay," Rosetta cried childishly.

"Ms. Stone, I insist," the Professor said in the same firm voice.

"Professor, I am perfectly capable of staying," she almost shrieked.

"Class, would you please wait one moment, Ms. Stone may I have a private word outside, now please," The Professor said. It was not a request though, it was a command. Polite of course, as he was a gentleman. The entire class was grinning by this point, and grinning broadly at that. Rosetta was fuming at them. The Professor placed a hand on her shoulder and gently steered her outside into the corridor. She was about to lean into him but by this point, they were outside and he had stepped away quickly.

"Ms. Stone-"The Professor began, but she cut him off.

2Professor, I am perfectly fine, I don't need to go anywhere!" she whined. The Professor decided if he couldn't convince her to leave, he would require some assistance.

"Please wait here," he told her. He hurried of for a moment, and returned quickly, with Dean Delmona. Rosetta began worrying inside her head, was she about to get thrown out of school, never allowed to see the Professor again. She decided to wait and hear what he said.

"Ms. Stone," he began. "I understand your refusing to return home at the Professor's request."

"If you wouldn't mind Dean, I must return to my class," the Professor said politely.

"Hmm, oh right I suppose you had better Layton," Delmona said. When in the company of students, the Dean called the Professor by his surname Layton, when with other staff and not students, it was by his first name Hershel.

"Right now, Ms. Stone," The Dean continued. "It is the best interest of me and the Professor that you return home and get some rest, you look absolutely terrible," the Dean said. He didn't mean it rudely of course, but he thought if subtlety wouldn't work, he would have to blunt about it.

"Ugh," Rosetta hung her head.

"Ms. Stone, we believe you need to simply relax today, we need you well rested for classes tomorrow now don't we," the Dean said kindly. **_(If it were me I'd tell her to get lost, but sadly it ain't. Ah well.)_**

"Fine," Rosetta said irritably. She picked up her papers on the floor, gathered anything else she needed, shut it in her bag and left, fuming silently. With his job done, the Dean decided to return to his office. Little did Rosetta know she would be unable to see her beloved Professor the next day, as he would have set off on yet another adventure.

Luke finished the story, and laughed with the others.

"So that's what happened," he finished, out of breath from laughing. The others were still giggling at the story. The Professor entered just as they stopped laughing. He had just been to see Dean Delmona about another sabbatical, which he was granted. He decided this time not to take Flora and Aurora, fearing their safety, so this time it would just be him and Luke on this adventure.

**_Hope ya enjoyed this chapter. Fortunately, the upside of writing this story slightly out of order, is that the next chapter is half finished, so it shouldn't be too long until that's uploaded. Again, sorry I wasn't here the last week. I got distracted. It shouldn't be long for the next chapters completion. But while you all wait, I expect one thing of you all._**

**_STAY AWESOME!_**


	13. Ch 13: The Elysian Box

**_Chapter 12: The Elysian Box_**

**_My apologies for not being here the last few days. I acquired a new commodity in-game and I have spent last few days testing its capabilities. Anyways, on with the story._**

Luke and Layton went through a ticket gate, handed their train ticket to the guard, who clipped it, handed it back to them, and boarded the Molentary express. Down at another door, a rather, plump, woman was being pushed through the door by a train guard, who had to keep stopping to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Inspector Chelmey impatiently checked his watch. They found their room in their carriage, and went inside.

Behind them at the gate, two young women, one dressed in a coral dress and knee length boots, with a polka dot yellow scarf wrapped around her head, and large sunglasses adorning her face, and her companion, dressed in green shorts, hair done into a ponytail, held in place with a blue ribbon, and a peach jumper handed their ticket's to the guard, and boarded the train. Like her companion, the girl in the peach jumper wore large sunglasses and a scarf around her head, also a polka dot yellow.

"Wow," Luke said in awe of how posh the room was. "Now this is what I call deluxe. Just look at this room."

"Yes, it is easy to see why they call the Molentary Express a cruise ship on rail's," The Professor said, shutting the door.

"This sofa's great," Luke laughed as he bounced on a squishy purple sofa cushion.

"Now Luke, a gentleman always pays attention to his manners in every setting," The Professor told him. Luke ceased his bouncing at sat still on the plush sofa. Outside, they heard a large horn sound. The train began to move forward with a small jolt, and with a small sound of clickety clacking of the trains wheels on the tracks, they were off.

Several minutes later, Luke spoke.

"So what's the story behind this Elysian Box anyway?" he asked his mentor, sitting opposite him. "All who open it die. Sounds pretty fishy to me."

"Perhaps so Luke," The Professor said calmly. "But we've seen it happen with our very own eyes. The answer is out there Luke. I just need to find it." He said.

"We will, I know it," Luke said confidently.

**_In order to better, and more fully understand what has happened, we must go back several days, to when our puzzle loving Professor received a most curious letter, containing a most curious clue._**

"Luke, have a look here," The Professor said to his young, keen to learn apprentice.

"What's that Professor?" Luke asked his teacher.

"It is a letter from my dear old friend, and mentor, Dr. Andrew Schrader," The Professor explained.

"Is everything alright?" Luke asked sharply. The Professor handed him the letter, and Luke began to read.

_My Dear Hershel_

_As a fellow Archaeologist you are sure to have heard of the item known as the Elysian Box._

_Of course, it is more commonly referred to as "Pandora's Box," in reference to the famous, if somewhat dubious myth that circles around it._

_This nickname would appear to be well deserved as it is rumored to kill all and anyone who dare open it's lid._

_Naturally, like you I am sure, I am skeptical of this little reputation it has earned. But when my interest is piqued, I am simply overpowered with the desire to investigate._

_That is why I am pleased as punch to tell you that the elusive item has recently come into my very own possession. What is more, I believe I may very well be on the cusp of unravelling a great mystery tied to this uniquely fascinating box._

_For the moment, I will say I have a theory. Sadly, at the present time I haven't been able to prove it yet. Initially, I had the intention of completely finishing all my research surrounding the box before I dared open its lid._

_But I must confess, my curiosity is simply overpowering. In the, I am certain, unlikely event that some terrible fate should befall me, please, finish the work I started here._

_Your friend_

_Doctor Andrew Schrader._

When Luke looked up, the Professor spoke.

"According to the postmark, this letter was sent two days ago," The Professor informed him. "We should go and pay the Doctor a visit. I just cannot shake the feeling something awful has happened."

"Well, your intuitions usually spot-one. I say we head our right away." Luke said.

"Before we head out Luke, would you be as so kind to fetch my car keys?" The Professor asked him politely, as always. "They are in one of my desk drawers."

Luke went over to them draws, opened the middle one up, and immediately found the keys. He picked them out and handed them to the Professor.

"Many thanks Luke," The Professor said. "Now, we should get going to the Doctor's house."

"Right Professor," Luke said keenly.

The Professor fetched his car keys from his desk drawers, and set off out the door, Luke following behind him. Outside his office, Layton turned to Luke.

"Now Luke, before we set off, we must locate the doctor's house," Layton said. "Luckily, the doctor has included a map in his letter. However, this map is a most unusual piece of cartography. Look here."

"Ah, a puzzle map," Luke said.

"Indeed. It would seem the doctor would like us to keep our mind's sharp and use some logic to locate his home," Layton said with a smile. He handed the map to Luke, whom took it and began solving the puzzle. He finished, and handed it back to the Professor, who studied it.

"That would appear to be where the doctor resides, well done Luke," The Professor praised his apprentice.

"Professor," piped up a young girls voice.

"Ah, hello Flora my dear," the Professor greeted his adopted daughter.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"I am just going over to Doctor Schrader's house my dear, I should be back soon" the Professor informed her. "Would you kindly tell Aurora where we are going?" The Professor requested kindly.

"Ok Professor, see you later," she said. She bounced of cheerfully to find Aurora.

"Now Luke, we should continue," the Professor said. And with that they set of. After getting outside and locating the Professor's car, the Professor and Luke climbed inside, the Professor started the engine, and they set off.

Following the maps directions, they located the Doctor's house. He had set them another puzzle, which was to locate his flat in the building. The Professor did so, and they entered the building, after receiving a small piece of advice from a young fellow named Damon, about how to seek hint coins. They entered the building and began climbing the stairs to the Doctor's flat.

"Alright Luke, I believe this to be the doctor's flat," the Professor said. He knocked on the door, and they waited. When nobody answered, Layton knocked much more loudly on the doctor.

"Doctor, are you in there?" he called through the oak door. "Doctor!"

"Do you think he's alright?" Luke asked anxiously.

"Imp not sure Luke, but it is imperative we find a way into this flat," the Professor said. "Alongside a map, the doctor also included some keys, so we can enter his home. Should the need arise of course."

They checked the keys to the doctor's house, and found that none worked. They tried again with no luck, before trying the opposite ends at Luke's suggestion. They heard a satisfactory click, and immediately opened the door.

They burst over the threshold and immediately began looking for the Doctor. The window was wide open, and the curtains hanging around it were fluttering in the breeze flowing through. They looked onto the floor and spotted him lying there, looking quite peaceful. Almost like he was asleep.

"Professor!" Luke cried. They ran to the Doctor and the Professor lifted him up slightly.

"No. Andrew," the Professor said disbelievingly.

"How could this have happened?" The Professor said quietly.

"This is terrible Professor," Luke said. "Do you suppose the Elysian Box did this to Doctor Schrader when he opened it?" Luke asked.

"I honestly can't say Luke, but that must wait," The Professor told him. "Right now, the important thing is that we notify the police."

"Right Professor," Luke said. He walked over to the telephone and was about to dial 999 when the Professor picked something up.

"Hmm, a train ticket…. For the Molentary Express," the Professor recognized the insignia in the corner.

"Look Professor, there's no destination written on the ticket," Luke pointed out. "Strange, I've never seen a ticket with no destination."

"Very strange indeed Luke," The Professor said. He placed the ticket into an inside pocket in his coat, and went to the telephone to phone for the authorities.

**_Cliff Hanger. We all know what's happening next chapter. Again, I'm sorry I haven't been here. I will try to get faster updates, I'm considering the possibility of trying to do 1-2 uploads per week so you have something to read. I'm not sure why I slowed down. I will try to be a lil faster, in the meantime everyone, STAY AWESOME!_**


End file.
